UNA NUEVA BALA
by R113ALFADENIS
Summary: LA VIDA DE FLIPPY DURANTE SU ESTADIA EN EL INTITUTO EDUCATIVO TREE JUNTO A NUEVAS AMISTADES Y ENCUENTROS FELICES
1. UNA NUEVA BALA

**HOLA A TODOS ESTE ES SOLDADODIGITAL113 Y EL DIA DE HOY NOS ENCONTRAMOS ALGO INSPIRADOS Y ADEMAS LES QUEREMOS DAR UNA PEQUEÑA SORPRESA A TODOS USTEDES YA QUE QUEREMOS QUE ESTE FANFIC SEA MUY ESPECIAL PARA USTEDES Y POR QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO SUS PRERSONAJES DE ALPHA [TOMEN SU TIMEPO].**

**ATENCION LOS PERSONAJES DE HAPPY TREE FRIENDS NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MONDO MEDIA**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR EMPECEMOS:**

NUEVA BALA

Era un día hermoso y bello las vacaciones de verano habían terminado y eso significaba que las clases comenzaban con nuevos grados y nuevas caras en especial para los pequeños jóvenes de un salón en particular que al no verse en 2 meses habían parecido años.

Todos habían cambiado ya no eran los niños que alguna vez conocieron durante la primaria ahora comenzaban una nueva vida como secundarios todos estaban muy contentos y felices de verse de nuevo en especial un grupo de amigos inseparables compuestos de:

Cuddles, Giggles, Handy, Petunia, Sniffles, Lammy, los gemelos Lifty, Shifty, Splendont, Splendid y flaky.

La mayoría de ellos eran muy amigos otros apenas empezaban ese grupo o año así que nos encontraremos con nuevas experiencias y amistades amor y odio locura y esperanza todo en este pequeño pueblo donde la gente vive feliz.

La historia comienza en una calle donde un camión de mudanza se posa sobre una casa pequeña y se ven varios jóvenes observan:

-uuy, nuevos vecinos me pregunto quienes serán- exclama con alegría petunia mientras Giggles y flaky escuchan

-pues yo escuche que es un muchacho sobreviviente de la guerra- dice Giggles

-u...un sol…dado- tartamudeaba flaky muy nerviosa ya que ella vivió en carne propia la guerra al ver a su hermano Splendont ir a la guerra y regresar muy cambiado más distante de lo que era antes

-tranquila flaky tu hermano es el único militar que quere…-y antes de terminar las palabras Giggles se queda muda al ver a un muchacho de no más de 16-17 años bajando de una cuatrimoto que segundos después de que llega el camión llega.

el joven media aproximadamente 1.64 ojos verdes al igual que su cabello con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa que tenia escrito "operaciones especiales" el volteo hacia su casa y comenzó a ayudar a los cargadores con sus cosas que no eran muchas pero aun así se podía ver que la carrera militar ayudaba a su economía (N/A:¿NADA DE PROPAGANDA MILITAR VERDAD?) al final de terminar de ayudar a los cargadores les pago y ellos se fueron sin más que decir el joven volteo a ver a las muchachas que miraban atentamente al joven y el gentilmente saludo a las muchachas para luego introducirse a su casa y cerrar.

-guau, ese era un soldado pero donde lo tenían metido- dice con un tono lujurioso Petunia mientras se jugaba un dedo con la boca

-no se pero lo voy averiguar- y al decir eso Giggles se levanta no sin antes tomar de la mano a flaky ya que ella se quedo inmóvil ante el saludo del muchacho a diferencia de Petunia que ya había tenido en mente ir a saludar al muchacho personalmente

-HEY QUE HACES SUELTAME- decía en voz alta flaky tratando en vano de soltarse siendo inútil ya que a pesar de ser mujer la muchacha de moño rosa era más fuerte y antes de poder siquiera soltarse de la mano de su mejor amiga ya estaban tocando esa puerta de manera

-¡VOY! Contesto una voz masculina y joven –si que desean-

-hola soy Giggles y ellas son mis amigas petunia y flaky y venimos a darle la bienvenida al vecindario- mientras decía eso la joven de cabello rosa levanto la mano en señal de saludo

-oh eso si es rápido bueno yo me llamo Flippy y es un gusto- regresando ese saludo de manos en eso una voz ruda y agresiva suena en su mente

-_QUIENES SON ELLAS Y COMO DEMONIOS SE ATREVEN A MOLESTARNOS-_

_-_cállate Fliqpi son amistosas y solo vienen a saludar así que lárgate y no molestes-

-las invitaría a pasar pero como se habrán dado cuenta tengo mucho que desempachar y la verdad está todo hecho patas arriba- decía Flippy mientras observaba a las muchachas con una sonrisa inocente

-claro que si no te preocupes no sé si te moleste que vengamos mañana e incluso te ayudemos- decía con seguridad Petunia volteando a ver a Flippy

-de acuerdo las veo mañana, cuídense-comento Flippy para luego despedirse de las muchachas y cerrar la puerta para ver a su personalidad en frente de el como si fuera un holograma o un fantasma

-_QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES DICIENDOLE ESO, NO VES QUE TENEMOS TRABAJO QUE HACER – _vociferaba Fliqpy quien apuntaba con su dedo una caja de metal con una inscripción que decía "EJERCITO ARBOL MUNDIAL" Flippy con una sonrisa sarcástica le contesto a fliqpy

-mira yo solo intento ser amable además eso lo puedo hacer más tarde primero déjame desempacar además respóndeme algo ¿Quién está usando el cuerpo ahora?-fliqpy con nerviosismo desapareció sin decir más y Flippy comenzó a desempacar dejando solo las cajas con artículos militares que solo apilo.

Dieron las 9 de la noche y una fina lluvia caía sobre el pequeño pueblo de happy tree town flaky estaba en su cuarto lleno de peluches y fotografías de sus amigas y de su generación de la primaria con una foto donde estaban ella un muchacho vestido de soldado con una nota atrás que decía "nunca me olvides ya que no lo hare" – ¿será el?- decía la pequeña rompiendo el silencio de esa habitación cuando de la nada suena un celular y ella lo contesta

-¿b…bueno? ¿Quién es?-

-flaky soy yo Splendid oye perdona que llame tan tarde pero me acaba de hablar Giggles y Cuddles y que vamos a casa de un joven que acaban de conocer pero ella no me quiso decir quién era de todas maneras ya le hable a Handy y me dice que va a ir con petunia y pues quisiera saber ¿si tu vas a ir?-

-pues creo que si además de que no tengo nada que hacer este último fin de semana-

-bien entonces paso por ti temprano ¿te parece?

-de acuerdo splend te espero-

La muchacha cortó la llamada y se dispuso a buscar entre sus cosas algún registro acerca de ese muchacho que pasaba por su mente siempre en eso recuerda:

-no te preocupes siempre seremos amigos flaky-

-en serio Flippy –

-te lo prometo-

Luego de que el chico dijera esas palabras a la niña de 8 unos militares lo tomaron del brazo y lo subieron a una camioneta con otros 2 niños dentro y con varios militares mas, la chica con lagrimas en los ojos se despedía de niño mientras abrazaba a su hermano mayor este solo veía como el camión avanzaba y en él, el amor de su querida hermana.

-han pasado 6 años me pregunto si él me recordara-

Mientras tanto en la casa de Flippy

-por dios donde diablos lo deje debe estar por aquí fliqpy ayúdame-

-_Y POR QUE DEBERIA HACERLO, SI TU NO ME DEJAS SALIR HAN PASADO 6 AÑOS Y DE SEGURO ELLA YA TE OLVIDO VAMOS FLIPPY TIENES 16 AÑOS ELLA 14 TE DEJO ATRÁS OLVIDALA POR TU BIEN Y POR EL MIO-_

-NO ELLA AUN ME RECUERDA LO VI EN SUS OJOS NO ME DEJABA DE MIRAR LO SE ELLA ME RECUERDA-

_-BIEN LO QUE BUSCAS LO METISTE EN LA CAJA NEGRA QUE ESTA EN LA CENTRO DE OPERACIONES-_

-¿EN SERIO? HAY NO PUEDE SER TENGO QUE IR POR ELLA-

Antes de salir a buscarla su teléfono suena y él contesta

-aquí Flippy ¿que desea?-

-deseamos que nos dé la orden de entrar a su casa está lloviendo y queremos entrar señor-

El joven solamente tuvo que reconocer la voz para colgar y corres a abrir la puerta y ver a sus mejores amigos y compañeros de combate de tantos años parados ahí mojados con una sonrisa y una caja negra

-olvido esto señor-

-dejen de llamarme señor por favor pasen-

El muchacho abrazo a sus amigos y solo eso fue necesario para verlos y exclamar sus nombres

-ka-bom sneaky tanto tiempo ¿cómo han estado?-

-yo bien sigo en rehabilitación después de la misión "tiger bomb" y sneaky se va a vivir con OTRA chica que conoció en un pueblo cercano de por aquí, y tu como vas con fliqpy ya lo puedes controlar o sigue suelto-

-si se podría decir que lo controlo ya no sale con tantos sonidos bélicos pero sigue tratando de adueñarse de mi cuerpo-

-nos parece bien y que como vas con la mudanza-

-pues ya casi término de hecho estoy dejando unas cajas ya que unas civiles van a venir a ayudarme a desempacar-

Mientras decía eso los jóvenes militares se quedaron impresionados al escuchar que unas personas pero en especial mujeres acaban de tener contacto con su superior

-¿y esas civiles quiénes son?-pregunta sneaky con una sonrisa picara

-pues una se llama Giggles, la otra se llama Petunia y escuchen esto creo que Flaky está con ellas-

-Flaky la chica de la que siempre hablaste durante el servicio-

-creo que es la misma aunque no estoy seguro-

-pues nos alegra de verdad, pero no venimos a eso-decía ka-bom mientras se quitaba la gabardina y se iba a la sala seguido de su amigo sneaky quien también repetía esos movimientos.

Ellos se habían sentado en un sillón de dos asientos de piel negra y Flippy se sienta en otro sillón al paralelo a sus amigos

-Y que es lo que sucede-pregunta Flippy con preocupación

-lo que sucede es que como nosotros fuimos reclutados a los 8 años nunca estuvimos en la escuela pero a pesar de que nos enseñaron en la armada nunca terminamos la secundaria y nos van a enviar a diferentes escuelas como parte del programa "militarización escolar" y por eso venimos a entregarte tu equipo ya que eres el que más lejos queda de la base LIBERTAD-

En eso el delgado reptil le entrega una mochila con varios libros y cuadernos dentro, aquel paquete pesaba mínimo unos 9 kilogramos pero para Flippy no era mucho.

-¿_Esto es lo que usare no me siento cómodo con esto pregúntale si podemos llevar algún equipo o algo así?_-

-oigan y tenemos permitido llevar algún equipo militar y solamente con la ropa táctica-pregunta Flippy con desanimo sabe que si no complace a su personalidad él puede molestarse y dañar a alguien así que mientras Flippy lleve un arma consigo fliqpy se siente tranquilo

-pues de eso queríamos hablarte el mando nos dijo que obligatoriamente debemos llevar mínimo un arma pero con la condición de que también llevemos una credencial con el "permiso de matar" pero solo si hay un tiroteo o algo parecido- dice ka-bom volteando a ver a su compañero sneaky

-de acuerdo espero nunca usarla-dice Flippy con una sonrisa

-¿FELIZ?-pregunta Flippy en su mente

-_COMO NO TIENES IDEA-_le contesta una voz susurrante a sus espaldas

-bueno nos gustaría quedarnos un poco mas pero debemos ir al mando a revisar nuestros equipos además de que sneaky debe llevarme a mi pueblo fue un placer verlo de nuevo sargento esperamos vernos muy pronto-exclama ka-bom levantándose y dando el saludo militar sneaky hace lo mismo

-de acuerdo soldado de primera ka-bom cuídese y soldado raso sneaky por favor cuide a su superior y espero que vengan algún día-

Se despiden cordialmente y se dispones a irse para dejar solo al joven sargento que luego de prepararse algo de comer va a su ordenador a leer fanfics de una serie llamada south park de una tal DoubleWhammy y de SParjonita para irse a dormir después de que pasara la lluvia y así empezar mañana con una nueva vida como civil para militar

**BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA TODO QUE LES PARECE ESTA PRIMERA PARTE ESPERO LES GUSTE TARDE MUCHO PERO AL FIN HE TERMINDADO OJALA TENGA MAS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR MAS ASI QUE ME DESPIDO**

**BUENO CREO QUE ESTO HA SIDO TODO ESTE ES SOLDADODIGITAL113 DESPIDIENDOSE**

**ADIOS**

**P.D NESECITO SUS PERSONAJES DE ALPHA CUANTO ANTES**


	2. PLAN B

**HOLA A TODOS ESTE ES SOLDADODIGITAL113 Y EL DIA DE LES TRAEMOS LA CONTINUACION ESTE FANFIC QUE ES MUY ESPECIAL PARA USTEDES ADEMAS QUEREMOS AGRADECER LA BUENAS CRITICAS QUE RECIBIMOS DE USTEDES.**

**ATENCION LOS PERSONAJES DE HAPPY TREE FRIENDS NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MONDO MEDIA**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR EMPECEMOS:**

PLAN B

Eran las 2 de la mañana nos ponemos en la mente del soldado que veía un programa por internet cuando en el silencio de su habitación exclama:

-vaya no hay nada bueno en youtube, mejor escucho música –

-_Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA SI LO UNICO QUE VES SON ANIMES ESTUPIDOS POR QUE NO VEMOS ALGO MA… INTERESANTE SI SABES A LO QUE ME REFIERO HEE SOLDADITO-_

_-_puede que este aburrido pero no soy estúpido no me pondré a ver pornografía solo para que tú te calmes de algo que no es mi culpa…pervertido-

-_PERVERTIDO YO QUIEN ES EL IDIOTA QUE INVITO A UNA CIVILES PARA QUE "NOS AYUDEN A DESEMPACAR"_

_-_tú crees que todo lo que tenga relación con mujeres es sexo o solo lo haces para molestarme gran pedazo de imbécil-

En eso un golpeteo suena desde su puerta y él contesta

-VOY-

él se levanta y abre la puerta para encontrar a una chica mojada con una ropa muy provocativa el joven traga saliva al ver a la muchacha

-¿si en que puedo ayudarla?-

-emm… hola me llamo Lammy vera me quede fuera de mi casa y me preguntaba si me podía quedar hasta que pase la lluvia y venga el cerrajero-

-es…ta bien pase, ¿necesita algo?-

-pues si me deja usar su baño necesitó calentarme-

decía con una voz algo seductora

Flippy solo la miro con nerviosismo y se dispuso a darle el paso para que entrara mientras ella se quedaba en la sala

la joven Lammy veía como el soldado desaparecía en la distancia y en su mente decía

-guau que lindo soldadito, ¿Qué debería hacer Mr. Pickles?... O que atrevido pero como tú siempre tienes la razón lo hare-decía mientras ella sonreía de forma maniática con un pepinillo de plástico estaba dentro del bolso de la muchacha ella se dispone a observar las fotos y cuadros con condecoraciones que decoraban la habitación

-qué bonito lugar se nota que es un soldado pero que es-

En eso aparece Flippy y se dispone a darle una toalla y un poco de ropa en lo que la que ella tenía era lavada y secada

-a…aquí tiene no se preocupe deje la ropa en este cesto y luego se la lavo-decía algo choqueado nuestro joven soldado

_-GUAU QUE SUERTE TENEMOS Y ¿COMO NOS VAMOS A COMER A ESTE BOMBOMCITO?-_

_-_¡de ninguna manera! Ella solo necesita apoyo y se lo daré nada más, además tengo mejores cosas que hacer como para aprovecharme de ella

-_COMO QUE BUSCAR EN TUS DOCUMENTOS ALGUN REGISTRO DE UNA CHICA QUE DE SEGURO YA TE OLVIDO, MIRALA ELLA DE SEGURO NO VINO CON BUENAS INTENCIONES ASI QUE DEJATE LLEVAR POR MI Y VERAS QUE BIEN NOS LA VAMOS A PASAR-_

Mientras la joven se disponía a bañarse Flippy ponía toda la ropa de Lammy en su lavadora

_-¿EN SERIO NO PIENSAS HACER NADA HAY CAMARAS DE SEGURIDAD EN TODA LA CASA NADA NOS CUESTA IR A NUSTRA COMPU Y ECHAR UNA MIRADITA?-_

_-¡_FLIQPY YA TE DIJE QUE NO!

-_PUES SI TU NO LO HACES…LO HARE YO-_

y antes de que el soldado pudiera reaccionar un dolor punzo atraviesa la cabeza de Flippy poniéndolo de rodillas de manera brusca mientras las lagrimas y sangre corren por sus ojos y nariz respectivamente

-no…te dejare…. ¡FUERA! –

_-VAMOS MALDITO DEJATE…LLEVAR (COMO RAYOS SE HIZO TAN FUERTE)-_pero aquella lucha fue demasiado para los dos dejando muy cansado a Flippy haciendo que su otra personalidad tomara el control

Ese ser de ojos amarillos había ganado luego de 3 semanas sin poder usar ese cuerpo el solo hecho lo hacía sacar su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que enloquecería a cualquiera llena de colmillos y una mirada que haría temblar a cualquier persona en el frio de ese patio se rompe el silencio con una voz grave y rasposa

-_ME IMPRESIONAS SARGENTITO PERO ESO NO TE SERVIRA… AHORA A DIVERTIRME-_

decía Fliqpy mientras reía de forma maniaca y se limpiaba la sangre que corría de su nariz nuestro desquiciado militar se dispone a caminar hacia su baño y pegar el oído y escuchar las palabras de esa chica

-entonces Mr. Pickles ¿cómo debería hacer para acostarme con el soldadito? jajaja que buena idea pero no creo que sea tan inocente de seguro… espera que dices que está escuchando por la puerta bueno démosle algo que escuchar-

En eso Fliqpy impresionado se aleja de la puerta pero antes de irse esta se abre y se deja ver Lammy en todo su esplendor

-_JEJE NO MENTIA CUANDO DIJE QUE ERAS UN BOMBON-_

Lammy solo sonrió y dijo

-tú no eres ese chico de ojos verdes pero me agradas ¿Qué haces espiando a una dama?-

Pronuncio mientras se acerco al militar y sin que pudiera reaccionar deposito sus labios en los de él fundiéndose en un largo y excitante beso que dejo a los dos sin aliento

-qué tal si vamos a un lugar más cómodo-

Susurro al oído de Fliqpy que simplemente se le quedo viendo y levantándola la llevo a su recamara ya dentro de esta ellos simplemente se desnudaron y en una salvaje noche dejando a la joven sin fuerzas repentinamente se desmayo con una sonrisa en eso Flippy apérese en frente de ellos por lo que el desquiciado solo exclamo algo fatigado

-_NO TE DIJE…QUE LO DISFRUTARIAMOS-_

Decía jadeando mientras se desplomaba en la cama

Eran las 6 de la mañana suena el despertador ropa de hombre tirada en el suelo una mano masculina y ruda toca aquel aparato luego de segundos fallidos de presionar un botón

-aaa mi cabeza ¿qué rayos hiciste Fliqpy?-

Pensaba el joven soldado mientras se sentaba en la cama

-_SOLO HICE LO QUE TU NUNCA HARIAS AHORA LIMPIA MI DESORDEN SI ERES TAN AMABLE JAJAJA-_

Y antes de que pudiera pensar algo para recontestarle a su personalidad un brazo lo rodea del estomago el brazo estaba conectado a un cuerpo cubierto a unas sabanas que cubrían un rostro

-¿Qué sucede corazón?-

Flippy nervioso y con sudor en su cabeza toma las sabanas y destapa la figura femenina que se encuentra completamente desnuda al igual que el

-L…Lammy ¿Qué rayos hice? ¿Espera ac…cas…so lo hicimos?-

-claro que lo hicimos y déjame decirte que fuiste una bestia nunca nadie me lo había hecho como tu-

-¡perdóname pero tienes que irte!¡ni siquiera debía pasar esto ¡SOLO TENIA QUE LAVAR TU ROPA!-

-Hay mira Flippy-contesta molesta la muchacha mientras se acomoda su pelo -ni tu ni yo lo podíamos evitar y por cierto ¿Qué onda con tus ojos? Ayer eran amarillos y ahora son verdes explícame que sucede ¡AHORA!-

aquel soldado no supo contestar en ese momento solo se levantó tomo su ropa interior y salió corriendo al baño donde al cerrar y ponerse al espejo sin importarle si ella escuchara o no le replico a su personalidad:

-¡COMO DEMONIOS TE ATREVES A USAR MI CUERPO PARA ESO SABES QUE YO AMO A FLAKY!-

_-FACIL HERMANO AL IGUAL QUE TU YO TENGO NESECIDADES CARNALES Y COMO VI QUE TU NO HIVAS A APRVECHARLO DECIDI AHERLO ADEMAS NO DIGAS QUE NO TE ATRE NI UN POCO AQUELLA MUCHACHITA-_

_-_mira fliqpy no se cómo le vas a hacer pero ella se tiene que ir ¡YA! A menos que quieras que me vuelva a meter pastillas y píldoras-

-_NO TE ATREVERIAS QUEDAS COMO UN ZOMBIE DESPUES DE ESO-_

_-_¡MIRAME!-en eso el joven mueva el vidrio del baño y toma unas píldoras cuando una voz lo interrumpe justo cuando el ya había agarrado unas cuantas

-_¡ESTA BIEN! CALMATE NO ES NECESARIO LLEGAR A ESOS EXTREMOS SOLO COMPORTATE COMO UN CRETINO Y ELLAS SE IRAN CREEME LO SE-_

Flippy solo dejo las pastillas y salió del baño para encontrar a la joven Lammy llorando con el cuchillo favorito de Fliqpy en sus manos

-escuchamos bien soldado de por quería te hemos dado lo mejor de nosotros y no lo vas a arruinar quieras o no eres mío y de nadie más mucho menos de esa sucia de Flaky esa ramera me ha lastimado por última vez-exclama aquella chica con una sonrisa desquiciada y lagrimas en los ojos

Flippy no tardo mucho en desarmas a la chica sin lastimarla para luego dirigirla asía el patio de su casa donde su ropa ya estaba seca dentro de la lavadora

-tómala y lárgate si no quieres que llame a la policía-

Ella solo le quedo viendo y con sollozos y vistiéndose grito

-tú serás mío Flippy aunque tenga que acabar con todo el maldito pueblo ¡ME OISTE!-

Flippy solo le tomo del brazo y entre forcejeos y maldiciones la saca de su casa no sin antes darle una advertencia

-no me importa quién seas pero olvídame yo ya tengo alguien con quien estar así que no me vuelvas a buscar nunca-

Flippy solo cerró su puerta y se dispuso a arreglar su habitación para la llegada de sus nuevas vecinas y de esa chica de la que tanto habla y piensa: Flaky

**BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA LA SEGUNDA PARTE ¿QUE LES PARECE? ESPERO LES GUSTE QUEREMOS AGRADECER A TODAS LAS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS FUERON MAS QUE EXCELENTES NO PODEMOS PEDIR NADA MAS**

**AHORA A CONTESTAR REVIEWS**

FLAKY626: aquí tienes la "conti" espero sea de tu agrado

Flippy-light-in-the-darkness: Te tenemos una mala noticia sneaky y ka-bom no tendrán tanta participación en mi fic pero no te preocupes YA APERESERAN

Rollingmon: solo de errores se aprende y si gracias por tu critica y si quieres saber por qué hablamos en plural pregúntale a DobleWhammy y a FFarjonita y ellas te dirán el por que

DobleWhammy: aquí tienes tu CONTIIIIII"el idiota toma el papel y lo muerde sin resultados de un sabor dulce característico del chocolate" gracias…por los chocos pero mejor mándanos unas carnitas, no nos gustan tanto los dulces y suerte a las 2 y por cierto en el mundo de HTF ustedes hacen fics de south park

FFarjonita: use el término SP por south park ya que si ponía FF seria extraños para Flippy así que lo cambie por SParjonita ya que en el mundo de HTF ustedes hacen fics de south park

**BUENO CREO QUE ESTO HA SIDO TODO ESTE ES SOLDADODIGITAL113 DESPIDIENDOSE**

**ADIOS**

**P.D TENEMOS PENSADO CONGELAR APLHA POR UN TIEMPO YA QUE NO RESIVIO TAN BUENA CRITICA COMO PENSABAMOS**


	3. RECUERDOS

**HOLA A TODOS ESTE ES SOLDADODIGITAL113 Y EL DIA DE LES TRAEMOS LA CONTINUACION Y NUNCA CREI TENER TAN BUENA AUDIENCIA LUEGO DE ESTO ASI QUE QUIERO AGRADECER A TODS USTEDES POR FUS REVIEWS**

**ATENCION LOS PERSONAJES DE HAPPY TREE FRIENDS NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MONDO MEDIA**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR EMPECEMOS:**

RECUERDOS

Luego de la "visita" de aquella chica Flippy se encamina hacia su reproductor y pone su música favorita mientras se dispone a arreglar el desorden de lo que él denomina "su hermano" al final de acomodar su cuarto toma sus llaves su celular y su cartera para irse al mercado no sin antes dejar una nota que decía

HOLA SALI A COMER SI SON LAS CHICAS QUE ME VINIERON A VISITAR AYER POR FAVOR LLAMENME A MI NUMERO Y EN SEGUIDA ESTARE AHÍ 

ATTE

FLIPPY

Ya en el mercado Flippy se dispone a buscar en ese lugar concurrido la zona de alimentación donde saciara su hambre

En eso nos encontramos dentro de la mente del soldado que revisa el menú pintado en la pared

-veamos, tacos, tortas, tamales, carne, frutas… mejor algo sano y caliente me siento algo cansado-

_-QUE TAL ALGO DE CARNE NESECITAMOS CARBOHIDRATOS-_

_-_me da una mesa por favor-

-¡_OYE TE DIGO QUE CARNE_!-

-mira imbécil ya comiste mucho anoche así que te callas y me dejas a mi comer, además de que necesitamos algo más que solo carne-

-¿pedirá una ensalada, acaso esta a dieta soldadito?- decía una voz más grande a las espalda del militar

Flippy solo sonrió y sin voltear exclamo

-no señor solo me siento algo cansado-

-entonces no te molestara que te acompañe a desayunar-

-claro que no señor-y mientras decía esto el soldado se levanta da media vuelta y hace el saludo militar a su superior

-me da gusto verlo señor POP-

-gracias soldado Flippy y contésteme ¿ya supo de el programa?-

Al momento en el que ellos dos se sentaban un niño de alrededor de 6 o 7 años se acerca

-papa, tener hambre-

-espera cup no tengo dinero ahora pero cuando lleguemos a la casa te preparare unas galletas

En eso Flippy al ver la escena se conmueva y observa su cartera y con una sonrisa se dirija a su coronel

-pida lo que quiera señor de todas maneras no creo gastar mucho dinero- decía el militar mientras llamaba a la camarero

En eso un joven se acerca y como si fuera un robot repite las palabras que todo camarero tiene que hacer a cada cliente que pasa por su restaurante

-buenas tardes bienvenidos a "happy food tree" me llamo Toothy y seré su camarero ¿en qué puedo servirles?-decía un joven con pecas en su cara

-si me da un desayuno infantil unas donas con café negro y ¿para usted señor?-

-un café también-

-Enseguida se los traigo- mientras levantaba los menús y ponía un mantel con crayones en la mesa, en el momento en que cup jugaba el coronel Pop se diriji9a a su subordinado

-soldado le tengo noticia acerca de nuestra acción militar- decía con una mirada seria, señal de que posiblemente Flippy no apreciaría

-¿Qué sucede señor?-

-Como sabes la nuestra facción paramilitar no tiene: ni país ni nombre así que por órdenes del general formaremos parte del "mando de la naciones unidas" o MNU para abreviar-

Comienza a llegar los alimentos y los 2 militares se disponen a tomar café y seguir con su charla y de manera ajena cup sigue jugando con su mantel y los crayones

-Y no solo eso sino que nuestras fuerzas especiales formaran parte del entrenamiento de los mercenarios así que vengo a advertirte que durante las clases serás llamado para misiones o simplemente entrenamiento y entrega de equipo pero que además seré tu maestro de historia mundial para estar en contacto contigo y que tu escuadrón ya no se llamara ka-pow si no que formaran parte del grupo de operaciones especiales Alpha ya se los he comunicado a tus compañeros así que no te molestes en hacerlo y que…-antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar su oración la canción WARRIOR SONG interrumpe la plática haciendo que el coronel deje de hablar y con un ademán le permite a nuestro sargento tomarlo y contestarlo

-si aquí Flippy-

-Flippy hola soy yo giggles la chica de ayer oye ya estamos todos en tu casa y que ya estamos esperándote-

-a…está bien estaré ahí en un momento-cuelga su teléfono-lo siento señor agradezco la información pero en tengo que retirarme espero seguir con esta plática muy pronto-se levanta y le entrega unos billetes para el pago de los alimentos

-de acuerdo soldado cuídese y que le vaya bien-

Flippy solo se levanto y haciendo su saludo militar contesto con singular alegría

-SENOR, SI, SEÑOR- exclama en voz alta

-adiós cup- inclinándose poniéndose a la altura del niño

-adiós Flippy- le contesta gentilmente aquel infante

Flippy dirigiéndose a su vehículo avanza con rapidez hacia su casa donde se encontrara con sus futuros amigos

Mientras tanto en la casa de Flippy:

-¿donde creen que haya ido?-pregunta Cuddles

-no se pero solo llevamos 5 minutos así que no creo que debamos desesperarnos-comenta Splendid

-p…pues no c…reo que t…tarde mucho- dice Flaky dirigiéndose a Splendid, el solo ver a ese chico de apariencia heroica la ponía nerviosa

-tranquila Flaky ya te pondrás mejor luego de volver a verlo-decía giggles con una sonrisa que llenaba de paz

-miren ahí viene-señala petunia apuntando con el dedo hacia un chico que venía en una cuatrimoto

Flippy solo tuvo que ver a las seis personas para que su "hermano contestara"

-_CREI QUE SOLO SERIAN LAS TRES POR QUE RAYOS TRAEN A SUS…"AMIGOS" NOS TRAEN DE SEGURO A SUS MULAS DE CARGA-_

-Fliqpy relájate por favor no quiero que hagas ni digas nada mientras ellos estén aquí ¡te quedo claro!-

-_SI SEÑOR-_ responde con sarcasmo fliqpy

Justo cuando termino de hablar se bajo de su vehiculó y se dispuso a saludar a las personas que se encontraban ahí

-hola ¿como han estado?-pregunta con gentileza el militar

-bien aquí esperando a que llegara mira te presento a Handy, mi novio-y mientras decía eso la joven de cabello azul abraza a un chico con las manos vendadas

-oh mucho gusto Handy me llamo Flippy-instintivamente nuestro soldado levanta la mano pero observa las manos del joven y la retrae instantáneamente

-perdóneme-dice flippy apenado

-no te preocupes, mira handy sufrió un accidente en una construcción que lo dejo con las manos lastimadas así que debe estas así por al menos un año-dice Cuddles al ver los nervios del soldado

-yo me llamo Cuddles y soy novio de Giggles-comenta el muchacho rubio extendiendo su mano hacia el soldado

-a ok mucho gusto Cuddles-

-h…hola, Fli…ppy él es mi amigo splendid-señalando la pelirroja al joven con un antifaz en la cara

-asi que tu fuiste soldado-pregunta de manera arrogante el joven "heroe"

-si así es-

-¿en que batallón estuviste?-

-el 113, a cargo del coronel pop –

-entonces ¿fuiste uno de los sobrevivientes de la guerra contra los tigres?-en ese momento el soldado se puso nervioso y todos lo notaron

-_QUIEN DEMONIOS SE CREE ESTE INFELIZ PARA HABLARNOS ASI-_en eso Cuddles interrumpe diciendo

-emm… Flippy nos vas a dejar pasar o ¿acaso nos quedaremos afuera?-

-si si esperen dejen les abro- y mientras decia eso el joven soldado le abre la puerta a los chicos dirigiéndoles y explicándoles los cuartos

-pues bienvenidos a mi humilde morada- decía flippy con carcasmo

-en donde quieres que te ayudemos-comentaba Giggles que no había dicho nada en todo el dia

-pues ahí hay unas cajas que me faltaban si quieren ayudarme en lo que les preparo algo de comer-y mas temprano que tarde nuestro joven soldado se dirige a la cocina

"-deberia ir con el "pensaba flaky al momento que Giggles se le acerco y dijo

-ve con el, ya-empujándola haciendo que chocara con el veterano que solo volteo y dijo

-emm… flaky…hola ¿como estas?-

-b…bien flippy, ¿tanto tiempo verdad?-

-¿Quieres ayudarme?-preguntaba con sonrojo

-s…si de echo eso quería hacer-

Ya dentro de la cocina

-y dime Flippy ¿Qué pensante cuando me viste?-preguntaba la joven pelirroja con un sonrojo increíble el joven militar solo se apeno y acercándose la tomo de la cabeza y diciéndole a corta distancia

-en como te haría esto- y sin mas la beso con una pasión como si el mundo se fuera a acabar la joven solo tomo a flippy del cuello correspondiendo ese beso tan esperado por ambos nunca se separaron, nunca abrieron los ojos solo se besaron como si nada mas importara en la mente de flippy una risa rompía el silencia

_-BIEN SOLDADITO-_

-¿tu crees?-

_-CLARO QUE SI MIRA COMO ELLA LO DISFRUTA ADEMAS ESTA LLORANDO SE VE QUE LO DESEABA-_

-gracias hermano-

En la mente de Flaky solo se podía escuchar

-¡al fin sucedió tantos años y valió la pena!-

-_PUES VETE ACOSTUMBRANDO MI PEQUEÑA YA QUE PRESIENTO QUE ESTO SE HARA MUY FRECUENTE-_decia una voz alterna a flaky como si Fliqy se hubiera convertido en mujer pero flaky lo oculto por tanto años que ya la había olvidado solo se dejo llevar por ese beso que tanto deseaba…que tanto deseaban ambas

**BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA LA TERCERA PARTE ¿QUE LES PARECE? ESPERO LES GUSTE USTEDES NOS INSPIRARON A ESCRIBIR MAS LUEGO DE LAS EXCELENTES CRITICAS HACIA NUESTRA PERSONA**

**AHORA A CONTESTAR REVIEWS**

Flippy-light-in-the-darkness: LA VERDAD NESECITABA UNA NEMESIS PARA FLAKY ALGUIEN QUE ESTUVIERA LOCA Y PELEARA A UÑAS Y DIENTES POR UN HOMBRE QUE NO LE CORRESPONDERA A SU AMOR (MENDIGO POETA IDIOTA) TENIA PENSADO PETUNIA PERO ME DI CUENTA QUE NESECITABA ALGUIEN MAS LOCA Y LA PRIMERA QUE SE ME VINJO A LA MENTE FUE LAMMY

Rollingmoon: NO LA ODIO SIMPLEMENTE AL VER QUE ES EZQUIZOFRECNICA ME HIZO VER QUE ERA UNA BUENA CONTRAPARTE DE FLAKY

DobleWhammy: QUE RAYOS EN UN "OC´s"

ShinigamiRiku: MUAJAJA ¬¬ EN SERIO NO SOY TAN MALO SOLO QUE A CIERTA PERSONA LE GUSTA HECER SUFRIR A LA GENTE DE MANERA FISICA Y PSICOLOGICA

**BUENO CREO QUE ESTO HA SIDO TODO ESTE ES SOLDADODIGITAL113 DESPIDIENDOSE**

**ADIOS**


	4. MEMORIAS

**HOLA A TODOS ESTE ES SOLDADODIGITAL113 Y EL DIA DE HOY LES TRAEMOS LA CONTINUACION DE UNA DE LAS HISTORIAS CON MAYOR REVIEWS ASI QUE QUIERO AGRADECER A TODS USTEDES POR SUS REVIEWS DE MANERA QUE QUIERO DECIR**

**GRACIAS**

**ATENCION LOS PERSONAJES DE HAPPY TREE FRIENDS NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MONDO MEDIA**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR EMPECEMOS:**

Luego de ese hermoso beso los 2 jóvenes enamorados se separaron para quedar el uno junto al otro con una sonrisa leve en sus caras, el joven soldado limpio las lagrimas de aquella que había sido la mujer de sus sueños, la persona con quien pasaría sus días hasta el final de ellos

-te extrañe mucho Flaky-decía el soldado con ternura

-yo también Flippy, nos hiciste mucha falta-

-¿nos?-pregunto Flippy con una mirada de consternación

-hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho-dijo la pequeña bajando la cabeza

-¿de que se trata Flaky?-

-veras, unos años después de que te fuiste me quede muy sola y dolida así que en mis noches donde te miraba en el canal militar te veía y al mismo tiempo lloraba al ver que nos estabas ahí así que una noche empezó a escuchar voces y a soñar con una chica muy parecida a mi solo que en vez de tener los ojos rojos como los tengo ahora eran negros y su voz era más gruesa que la mía su vestimenta era muy parecida a la mía solo que más atrevida-

-¿y… se lo has dicho a alguien, además de mí?-

-solo a Giggles y a Petunia de ahí en fuera no-

-Flaky…yo-

-¿qué es Flippy?-

El soldado sabía que era lo que ella tenía pero muchas preguntas asaltaban su cabeza,

-¿Por qué ella? ¿Cómo obtuvo esa faceta? ¿Era igual o peor que Fliqpy?-en eso una voz apareció y con un tono de arrogancia le contesto

-_PARECE QUE NUESTRA PELIRROJA TIENE MUCHO EN COMUN CON NOSOSTROS-_

_-_¿pero de donde salió y como es que ella la tiene?-

-Flippy creo que nos están esperando-decía la pelirroja con una cara de tristeza

-de acuerdo Flaky vamos con ellos ya tenemos lo que necesitamos-

Con una charola llena de panes y una jarra de limonada Flippy se encamino hacia sus amigos que estaban viendo las cosas guardadas en esas cajas de color verde oliva, entre risas y chistes todos voltean a ver a los 2 jóvenes y se disponen a comer de los bocadillos que sus amigos les trajeron

-y este álbum de fotos Flippy ¿podemos verlo?-pregunta Cuddles sosteniéndolo con mucha energía

-bueno son unas fotos de mis días en la infantería móvil-

-aquí estamos en una zona llamada "la hondonada" donde mi escuadrón y yo encontramos información acerca de la ubicación de nuestros enemigos ahí estamos un amigo mouse Ka-boom, Sneaky y yo encima de un tanque panzher de la segunda mundial-

-y esta ¿este pequeño eres tú?-apuntando hacia una foto donde está Flippy con un ak-47-

-Si ese día era un joven de guerrilla durante las guerras "tropicales" tenía 8 años en ese entonces-

Todos se quedaron callados al saber que desde niño, un muchacho como Flippy tenía que formar parte de la guerra desde tan corta edad

-y dime Flippy ¿Por qué tu fuiste reclutado si apenas eras un niño?-pregunta petunia con nerviosismo

-todo comenzó cuando estudiaba en la primaria, yo era un gran atleta a pesar de mi corta edad tenia conocimientos militares muy avanzados recuerdo llegue un día a la escuela y encontramos un auto color verde oliva y tan pronto tocaron el timbre para iniciar las clases nos presentaron a todos los hombres que estaban ahí la mayoría eran hombres de rangos muy altos…creo que el de menor grado era teniente coronel… al final nombraron a varios estudiantes incluyéndome a mí y a otros niños, nos pidieron dirección de nuestras casa y números de teléfono al final fueron hasta mi casa en un camión de redilas para luego subirme en el y llevarnos a una base donde me explicaron que eran y lo que hacían todos gustosos aceptamos en especial yo ya que no sentía que ellos harían algo malo como nosotros-Flaky solo se quedo viendo y recordando ese día donde su amado se va de su vida la hizo romper en llanto mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla Giggles lo noto y simplemente se le acerco y al oído le dijo:

-nunca sabré como se siente perder a un ser querido de la manera como tu lo perdiste pero te prometo que siempre estaremos a tu lado-

A la distancia y desde una ventana Lammy observa acompañado de su pepinillo mientras discretamente decía

-¡esa ramera! Como se atreve a estar con mi hombre y para colmo Flippy no le quita los ojos de encima- Lammy se va no sin dejar una piedra de color rojo metida en la tierra de la casa de Flippy-a ver si esto funciona-

-oye Flippy y perdona que lo pregunta pero ¿has matado a alguien?-pregunta splendid con un tono serio, todos le quedan viendo en la mente de Flaky solo se formulo una pregunta que todos de seguro se hicieron

-¿Cómo te atreves a peguntar eso?-

-mmm ¿Splendid verdad?-

-así es-

-pues yo le he quitado la vida a 35 personas –al final de decir eso Fliqpy solo hizo una frase que lo erizo y lo lleno de recuerdos

-_LA MAYORIA DURANTE LA GUERRA JEJEJE-_

-así que a pesar de tener 16 años mataste exactamente 35 personas-

-si-

-como se que no mientes-

-¿Cómo mentiría de algo así?-

-no se, muchas personas mienten acerca de eso-

-¿quienes?-

-enfermos de manicomio-

-¿te parezco uno?-

-tal ves lo ocultas-

-tú tienes un problema conmigo-

-No se ¿debería? – un silencio se apodero de la sala los dos jóvenes se quedaron parados uno enfrente de otro solo una pequeña mesa los separaba de algo que sería tal vez inevitable

-hey chicos cálmense-decía Handy poniéndose entre los 2 muchachos

-Handy este no es tu estúpido problema-decía Splendid mientras empujaba al joven con las manos vendadas haciendo que se golpeara con la pared quedando inconsciente luego de un muy fuerte golpe todos se quedaron viendo la escena mientras petunia abrazaba al joven lastimado

-amor despierte que tienes ¡responde! Handy…-la chica se quedo callada al ver que el joven no respondía ella temía lo peor ella se levanto y dándole una fuerte bofetada a l muchacho de pelo azul el simplemente le intento responder no sin antes ser tomado del brazo y cuello con una llave que provenía del joven veterano

-¡Lárgate de mi casa AHORA!-el joven héroe solo se quedaba sin aire mientras forcejeaba tratando de separarse de su atacante sin conseguirlo

-llévatelo Flippy que se large- decia petunia tratando de levantar a su novio

Flippy solo llevo a su victima mientras Fliqpy decía en su mente

_-SUMEMOS OTRO A LA LISTA DI QUE DURANTE EL FORCEJEO SE ROMPIO EL CUELLO SOLO-_

Al final solo lo saco de su casa entre maldiciones y forcejeos igual que como lo hizo con Lammy lo cual le parecía extraño

-no puedo creer que es la segunda vez que hago esto-pensaba mientras sacaba de su casa a Splendid, ya fuera de su casa lo solto y repentinamente Splendid lo apunto con el dedo y le exclamo

-no me importa quien seas pero te destruiré estúpido soldado-exclamo Splendid antes de desaparecer en un estallido volando

-espera ese chico ¡VUELA!-

-_COMO DIABLOS PUEDE VOLAR SE SUPONE QUE ES HUMANO-_

_-_no tengo idea-

-Flippy ¿estas bien?-pregunto la joven Flaky

-¡por que no me dijiste que vuela!-grito Flippy tomándola de los hombros

-por que… íbamos a hacerlo pero no se dio la oportunidad-decía mientras volteaba hacia sus amigas que también estaban afuera de la casa con Handy que había ya recuperado el conocimiento mirando con aceptación a Flippy que simplemente se le acerco y le dijo

-¿estas bien?-

-si solo estoy un poco mareado pero nada grave-

Flippy solo le sonrió y le despeino la cabeza, Handy era mucho mas bajo que Flippy lo cual esto provoco unas risas suaves de petunia que solo tomo de las manos de su amado y lo beso al final todos entraron y siguieron con su plática pero siempre estuvo en la mente de Flippy la imagen de su compañero volando luego de muchas anécdotas del joven militar la pregunta finalmente surgió

-¿y como es que Splendid vuela?-

-p…pues todo comenzó en las vacaciones de verano Splendid había ido al bosque a buscar vallas silvestres para alimentarnos durante el campamento pero cuando regreso había cambiado nunca nos dijo como sucedió pero solo nos dijo que no volviéramos a hablar sobre el tema-

Flippy solo observaba mientras asentía con la cabeza y observaba como sus amigos bajaban la cabeza mientras contaban la historia de como todo empezó pero luego de mucho hablar habían dado las 6 de la tarde y Giggles se percato

-bueno Flippy nos encantaría seguir hablando contigo pero tenemos que irnos ya que mañana tenemos clases y tú de seguro tienes mucho que hacer-

-de acuerdo Giggles, gracias por pasar un poco de su tiempo-

Todos se despedían de su nuevo amigo aceptó Flaky que solo se quedo callada en un rincón haciendo señas a todos de que se quedaría a espaldas de Flippy la única que se le acerco fue petunia que solo le susurro al oído

-toma esto, quien sabe, tal vez lo utilices- decía con una sonrisa picara dándole de manera discreta un riel de condones Flaky solo se sonrojo y miro a petunia y le contesto

-no, como crees que hare esto solo somos amigos-

-si claro, no se han visto en años y tú no has besado a nadie desde que te conozco esto se terminara usando tarde o temprano-

Flaky no respondió solo tomo los condones y los guardo en su bolso sin dejar de mirar a petunia

-¡DIVIERTANSE!- grito petunia mientras corría hacia Giggles y secretearle unas palabras al oído, ambas rieron al unísono como si supieran lo que sucedería al final

-y que haces Flaky por que no te vas con tus amigos-

-por que yo…quiero pasar…un rato contigo-

Flippy solo se sonrojó al mismo tiempo que Flaky que solo tomo el bolso entre sus manos y mientras Flaky tomaba asiento en un sillón verde Flippy levantaba y limpiaba el desorden que habían dejado sus nuevos amigos observo a Flaky que con una sonrisa tierna se acerco a el y le dijo

-cuanto has pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos-

-muchas cosas Flaky tanta que me será muy difícil olvidarlas-

-no te preocupes te ayudare a olvidarlas-

Y sin decir más se le acerco al joven soldado y en un arrebato de pasión fusiono sus labios con el militar el cual solo cerro sus ojos y la tomo de la cintura ella solo se dejo tomar por el dejando caer su bolso dejando en evidencia esos anticonceptivos el escucho el ruido y se dio cuenta volteo y vio aquellos y solo trago saliva diciéndole

-espera aun no estamos listos-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-…te seré sincero yo no soy casto-

Flaky solo cerro sus ojos los cuales se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas, Flippy lo noto y la abrazo dejando al descubierto su dolor el lo que más quería era entregarse a Flaky en todo sentido igual que ella así que en su mente solo le hablaba a su "hermano"

-ves a lo que refería por eso nunca estuve con nadie, ni en la guerra ni después de ella-

_-NO SABIA…PERDONAME DEJAME ARREGLARLO-_

-¡OH CLARO QUE LO HARAS! VEN AQUÍ TOMA MI CUERPO Y DISELO-

No tardo mucho para que los ojos de Flippy se volvieran amarillos alejando a Flaky que solo observaba aterrorizada y en un escalofrió que provoco que temblara abruptamente hizo que sus ojos cambiaron de color haciendo que "Flaky" despertara…

**BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA LA CUARTA PARTE ¿QUE LES PARECE? ESPERO LES GUSTE **

**LA MALDAD FUE PROPIEDAD DE DESQUICIADO EL ME DIO LA IDEA**

**AHORA A CONTESTAR REVIEWS**

rollingmoon: te agradecemos por la explicación de o.c y pues tus personajes están muy bien caracterizados se ve que tienes futuro en esto

Flippy-light-in-the-darkness : nos alegra que te haya gustado nuestra forma de ver a Fliqpy en realidad me base en desquiciado para hacer mi versión de Fliqpy

FFarjonita: que bien que te haya gustado tenía miedo de que alguien se molestara por la segunda personalidad de Flaky

**BUENO CREO QUE ESTO HA SIDO TODO ESTE ES SOLDADODIGITAL113 DESPIDIENDOSE**

**ADIOS**


	5. JUZGADO

**HOLA A TODOS ESTE ES SOLDADODIGITAL113 Y EL DIA DE HOY LES TRAEMOS LA QUINTA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA MAS HERMOSA QUE HE ESCRITO ADEMAS DE AGRADECER POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y MENSAJES **

**ATENCION LOS PERSONAJES DE HAPPY TREE FRIENDS NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MONDO MEDIA**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR EMPECEMOS:**

Ahí estaban las personalidades de los enamorados era de noche parecía que llovería el ambiente perfecto según Fliqpy, el observaba a la pequeña pelirroja que lo veía con la misma mirada que el tenia ambos estaban en su mejor momento sin que nadie molestara solo ella, el, y el destino

-¿_QUIEN ERES?-_pregunta con arrogancia Fliqpy

-pues soy lo que Flaky no es, ella es en pocas palabras una niña dulce, tierna y débil yo soy lo que ella nunca querría ser luego de que tu Flippy la dejo para irse a la guerra muchos años mientras ella veía el canal militar con la esperanza de verte, aparecí en su cabeza, primero en sus sueños , luego en su vida cotidiana como un fantasma y una ilusión, después de muchos días sin dormir hable con ella hicimos contacto justo cuando dijeron que la guerra había terminado, la guerra de 20 años al fin llegaba a su fin, ella saltaba de alegría luego de muchas noches esperando respuestas, tratando de localizarte, la dejaste sola cuando la guerra levaba 12 años un dia de un momento a otro me miro y dijo:

*crees que el me recuerde

-si es que te ama lo hara-

Luego de eso tome sus cuerpo hace unos días y déjame decirte que…-

_-ES UNA EXPERIENCIA PERTURBADORA YA QUE AL SER LA PRIMERA VES NO TIENES CONTROL DEL MISMO Y POR RAZONES QUE DESCONOCEMOS NO SABEMOS COMO HACAR CIERTAS COSAS-_

-¿COMO LOS SABES?-

_-NIÑA NO ES MI PRIMERA VES YO TAMBIEN TENGO ALGO DE HISTORIA YO NACI EN UNA MISION A LAS AFUERAS DE SOMALIA DURANTE LA PERSECUSION DEL GENERAL TIGRE DURANTE LA MISION "TIGER BOMB" LUEGO DE MUCHAS FALLAS DE PARTE DE Flippy APARECI PARA DEMOSTRARLE A ESE SOLDADITO NOVATO LO QUE REALMENTE SIGNIFICA SER SOLDADO-_

-¿espera desde cuanto tiempo estas con Flippy?-

_-10 AÑOS MAS O MENOS DE LOS CUALES HACE AÑOS QUE TOME SU CUERPO-_

**-**¡LLEVASTE AÑOS DENTRO DE EL SIN HACER NADA!-

_-SI PERO EXLICAME UNA COSA, A QUE VIENES ¿CUAL ES TU FUNCION EN EL MUNDO?-_

-enseñarle a Flaky a ser mas fuerte demostrarle que vivir con miedo no es una opción ella debe saber que la vida es lo mejor lo único que debe hacer es vivir con libertad sin miedo-

_-AHH QUE TIERNO-_y antes de poder reaccionar el soldado es sorprendido por los labios de Flyka que eran más agresivos que los de cualquier otra chica que haya besado ellos se quedaron juntos besándose como si fueran los únicos seres vivientes sobre la tierra pero entre besos y caricias Flyka toma un cuchillo y lo pone sobre el cuello de Flippy quien simplemente sonreía y arqueando la ceja

-¿_Y ESTO?-_

-no puedo pasar mi vida sin saber que se siente…matar según he leído matar es un arte y yo quiero ser artista-durante el monologo de Flyka Fliqpy tomo el brazo de la joven y lo torció haciendo que soltara el cuchillo impidiendo que se defendiera esto le causo dolor haciendo que sus músculos se contraigan causando el famoso entumecimiento

-ahh suéltame ¡soldado idiota¡-gemía de dolor Flyka

-_DEJAME PENSAR…NO-_

-¿por que?-

-_ESCUCHAME CON ATENCION POR QUE ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LO DIRE, NO SE COMO PERO SE QUIEN ERES, EL PROBLEMA ES QUE COMO LLEGASTE A NACER SI LA PELIRROJA JAMAS HA PÀSADO POR UN TRAUMA QUE LA HAYA ECHO TENERTE_

_-_ya te dije, naci para demostrarle valentía a flaky-

_-Y COMO HAS IDO-_

-hasta ahora mal-

_-¿POR QUE?-_

_-_por que esa niña es muy miedosa ¿Quién es tan cobarde para temerle a un pollo?

_-…TAL VEZ TENGAS RAZON QUIERO DECIR ESTE IMBECIL DE FLIPPY TIENE MIEDO DE MATAR A FLAKY O ALGUNOS DE SUS AMIGOS-_

-hee?-

_-ESTE IMBECIL TIENE SUFICIENTES ARMAS COMO PARA CAUSAR UNA 3 GUERRA MUNDIAL FUIMOS VETERANOS DE LA GUERRA DE 20 AÑOS Y ESTE IDIOTA TIENE MIEDO DE *VOLVERSE LOCO Y MATAR A TODOS* ES UN MARICA DESADAPTADO QUE SOLO HABLA CONMIGO-_

En eso un timbre toca la puerta Fliqpy suelta a su prisionera quien solo se queda en la cocina tirada en el suelo sobándose el brazo que ya lo tenía por demás adolorido el soldado abre la puerta y encuentra una figura muy conocida a la cual le dice:

-_L…LAMY QUE DEMONIOS HA…CES-_las palabras finales no pudieron ser terminadas un humo negro llegó a la cara de Fliqpy causando que se desconcertara era lógico le había arrojado gas pimienta Lammy dejo tirado a Fliqpy tallándose la cara mientras sacaba de su brasier una pequeña revolver a lo que se dirigió a la cocina y apuntando a Flyka le dijo gritando con furia y locura desmedida:

-¡EL…ES…MIO!-esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucho Flaky puesto que su estomago había recibido 4 disparos haciendo que se desplomara quien solo pudo dar un grito final cayendo al suelo muerta.

-¡la…mate, si…la mate, la, mate, la mate!-gritaba de alegría con una sonrisa retorcida haciendo que una piedra roja muy parecida a la que había dejado en el patio de flippy esto ella no lo noto cuando de repente esa se comienza a tambalear y a volverse muy luminosa haciendo que se moviera con suma rapidez hacia el patio donde choca con la otra piedra causando una onda expansiva roja esto Lammy lo nota y solo grita.

-¡NO! maldita anciano me dijo que esto no pasaría-pero era demasiado tarde, la onda comenzó a expandirse y a provocar que todos los de happy tree y sus alrededores se detuvieran, como si alguien o algo hubiera detenido el tiempo, cuando todos se encontraban congelados una ardilla apareció vestida con una túnica blanca rodeada de una energía del mismo color.

-bueno parece que esa mocosa no me obedeció ahora vera- y dirigiéndose al cielo exclamo

-soy el antes y el después el ahora y el nunca soy todo y nada a la vez, soy omnipotente y omnipresente, y por eso diré que por el poder que me confieren los grandes sabios lo que fue vuelve a ser, la maldición de hace 200 años volverá a esta ciudad y con esto espero que comprendan lo que he dicho ya que mi palabra es ley y esta no puede corromperse ni alterarse-y observando a las tres personas en esa casa se acerca a Lammy y le exclama con decepción

-nada de lo que os he enseñado ha sido suficiente para contener al demonio que tienes dentro, tu mente para protegerte del fantasma de tu pasado creó un paradigma, al igual que el joven que está ahí sufriste mucho tal vez no lo suficiente para alterar tu vida pero si tu mente a diferencia de este chico este "soldado" que pasara su vida lamentándose por todo el daño que le causara a este pueblo y a los que más quiera, pero no estará solo, la chica a quien tu le quitaste la vida y regresara para castigarte por el dolor que le causaste, y tu Lammy eres la única culpable-.

Y diciendo esto se desvaneció en una ventisca donde él y Lammy desaparecieron dejando solo a Flippy que volvía en sí luego de ser rociado por ese ardiente liquido y a la pobre flaky que yacía en el piso de la cocina donde su sangre pintaba de ese característico color el piso, Flippy se arrastró hacia la cocina donde tomando en sus brazos a la joven cerro los ojos de esa chica y se quedo con ella toda la noche.

Un despertador suena, ya es el día Giggles se levanta muy fresca y animada va hacia el tocador que esta frente a su cama mientras se peina observa un bulto en su cama toma un tenis amarillo y lo lanza sobre el bulto este se exalta y brincando de la cama confundido y aturdido por el zapato reacciona y le replica a Giggles

-¡por que me levantas! Apenas son las…te atreves a levantarme a las 4 de la mañana-

-por que tenemos que ir a la escuela, y además tenemos muchas cosas que hacer así que vístete mi conejito-el muchacho solo se volvió a tirar en la cama y haciendo un pequeño berrinche se levanta y se va al baño mientras tanto una escena similar se forma en otro departamento estudiantil donde vemos a un joven siendo vestido por su hermosa novia:

-…sabes que yo puedo solo…no necesito ayuda-

-vamos sabes que me encanta ayudarte-

-lo se pero es necesario que hayas cambiado de cuarto con Cuddles digo ¿no extrañas a Giggles? –

-un poco… espera no me digas que te arrepientes de haber sacado a Cuddles del dormitorio-el chico solo se quedo callado con nervios dejándose vestir por su amada mujer quien entre forcejeos y reclamaciones termina de vestir a su novio, el chico era muy inocente así que las situaciones que le hacia petunia eran demasiado para el.

Mientras en la casa de Flippy la escena era muy diferente Flippy estaba dormido se había quedado toda la noche llorando por la perdida de Flaky en eso la pelirroja abre sus ojos y encuentra la situación esta tirada en el piso de la cocina en los brazos de Flippy quien esta dormido mira su reloj de pulsera y observa la hora 2:30 nerviosa levanta a Flippy dándole pequeñas palmadas en su mejilla

-F…Flippy levántate…-esa voz despierta al soldado que con lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja abraza a la chica que solo se encuentra desconcertada.

-Flaky no puedo creerlo ¡estas viva!-solo esas palabras fueron suficientes para hacer recordar a Flaky todo lo que sucedió ella solo lo abraza y susurrándole al oído le dice

-tenia miedo ese lugar era frio y oscuro-

-no te preocupes ya estas a salvo ¡¿como es que estas viva?-

-no tengo idea y sinceramente no quiero saberlo-la chica se levante seguida por el militar que simplemente se limpia la cara y se dispone a acompañar a Flaky a explicarle lo sucedido que ya era por demás extraño ninguno de ellos sabia realmente lo que había pasado pero si sabían algo, estaban juntos y eso hasta cierto tiempo era lo único que importaba.

**BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA LA QUINTA PARTE (GUAU CINCO JAMAS CREIMOS LLEGAR A ESTO) ¿Y BIEN? QUE LES PACERIO LA FORMA EN COMO EXPLIQUE LAS MUERTES Y SESUCITACIONES ESPERO REVIEWS **

**AHORA A CONTESTAR REVIEWS**

rollingmoon: LA PALABRA CASTO SIGNIFICA VIRGEn ES EL TERMINO QUE SE UTILIZA PARA DECIRLES VIRGENES A LOS HOMBRES

Luna Paola Black: GRACIAS…AQUÍ TERMINA LO INGENIOSO…JAJA NO IMPORTA GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO

DobleWhammy: NO TE PREOCUPES, Y ADEMAS TRANQUIL S NO LO HARE

FFarjonita: Y NOSDOTROS TAMBIEN MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS

Flippy-light-in-the-darkness:TRANQUILA Y TIENES RAZON COMFORME PASEN LOS CAP REVELARE MAS HISTORIAS DE SPLENDID DE COMO OBTUVO SUS PODERES

ShinigamiRiku: YA LO VERAS TRANQUILIZATE

**P.D.: QUISIERA QUE LEYERAN MI FANFIC DE 100%WOLF "HORA DE JUGAR" YA QUE AHÍ TENGO UN MENSAJE PARA TOD S USTEDES QUISIERA QUE LO LEYERAN Y ME DIERAN SU RESPUESTA EN LA CAJA DE COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR ESTO ES IMPORTANTE TANTO PARA MI COMO PARA USTEDES. GRACIAS.**


	6. REVELACIONES

**HOLA A TODOS ESTE ES SOLDADODIGITAL113 Y EL DIA DE HOY LES TRAEMOS LA SEXTA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA MAS QUERIDA POR TODOS USTEDES EN SERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS**

**ATENCION LOS PERSONAJES DE HAPPY TREE FRIENDS NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MONDO MEDIA**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR EMPECEMOS:**

REVELACIONES

Luego de que Flippy dejara a Flaky en su casa o más bien departamento de estudiante el joven veterano se dispone a irse a su casa donde se prepara para su primer día de escuela donde comenzara su nueva vida.

Durante el tiempo en el que Flaky se disponía a prepararse para la escuela no dejaba de pensar en el hecho en que debería estar muerta y que mágicamente revivió jamás dejaba de pensar en eso y siempre azotaba su mente la misma pregunta ¿Por qué sigo viva? Mientras que en silencio de su mente una voz irrumpe en su monologo interno

-mira niña tienes que explicarme cómo diablos es que sigues viva si esa niña de pelo morado te disparo-

-no lo sé…y es inquietante y molesto-

-de todas maneras quiero que trates de buscar algún indicio sobre lo que sucedió anoche-

Eran las 7 de la mañana todos los estudiantes entraban en el instituto de educación de happy tree town donde todos los jóvenes de educación secundaria empezarían un nuevo inicio algunos ya tenían algo de historia otros comenzaban de nuevo pero todos sin excepción estaban felices de verse de nuevo las caras.

Como siempre antes de las clases a todos los alumnos y maestros los adentraban en el estadio donde se les hablaba a los jóvenes sobre las nuevas noticias o reglas que se impartirían este nuevo años se les daba la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes y se les daba a los maestros nuevos trabajos dentro de la escuela pero había algo nuevo en esa institución algo que a todos cambiarían de forma permanente pues todos observaron al nuevo maestro y a un estudiante que iban vestidos de forma totalmente diferente a los demás ellos estaban vestidos con un traje militar muy vistoso ambos estaban sentados en unas sillas separadas del grupo de jóvenes y maestros mientras el director de la escuela daba su discurso:

-los estudiantes no son ajenos al estudio, llevan en la escuela desde que tienen memoria, en el pasado fueron al kínder, primaria pero todo cambiara de ahora en adelante somos el único pueblo en 50 km a la redonda que tiene una secundaria y somos la más reconocida a nivel nacional para los nuevos mi nombre Cro- Marmort y seré tanto su director como su maestro de español y quisiera que vieran en mi a un director, un amigo, y un compañero ya conocen al resto de los maestros, pero quisiera que le demos la bienvenida a 2 nuevos integrantes que serán el orgullo de esta escuela.

Estos hombres que vemos aquí son veteranos de la gran guerra de 20 años son los únicos habitantes, del pueblo, que fueron reclutados para este importante logro, el ser soldados, un fuerte aplauso para el coronel Pop y el sargento especialista Flippy-durante aquellas menciones el director de la escuela aplaudió y todos siguieron causando un sonrojo por parte del joven sargento esto lo noto el coronel que rápidamente le dio una palmada a la espalda del soldado, el coronel se levanto y dirigiéndose al micrófono lo golpeo con las yemas de los dedos y prosiguió con el discurso:

-bueno jóvenes, quisiera agradecer a todos ustedes por darnos la oportunidad de admitirnos en la escuela, sé que los soldados no somos los más apropiados para hablar de valores y moral pero tenemos un código de honor que quisiera que todos conocieran "protege al hombre que está detrás de ti y el hará lo mismo", que significa esto, pues significa que todos deben apoyarse en las buenas y en las malas, sin importar o que haya pasado en el pasado-muchos jóvenes se observaron de manera discreta algunos estudiantes ya tenían rivalidades con otros alumnos lo que sería el inicio de nuevas discusiones en especial con un grupo de jóvenes de un salón, nos referimos al salón de 1 "A".

El director comenzó a notar eso y rápidamente le hizo una seña a pop para que hablara de otra cosa

-bueno jóvenes como adulto que soy no soy el indicado para hablar con ustedes así que le cedo el micrófono al sargento especialista Flippy-justo cuando terminaba de decir eso el coronel levanto el brazo apuntando hacia el joven militar quien ya estaba por demás apenado así que se reunió de valor y se levanto de su silla dirigiéndose hacia su superior se acercó y tomo el micrófono

-emm… hola me llamo Flippy y pues gracias a todas las personas que me han dado la oportunidad de estudiar en especial a usted coronel ha sido como un padre para mí y a todos mis nuevos amigos y a…- no había terminado de hablar cuando una voz muy familiar sobresale de entre la multitud agitando los brazos apuntando con el dedo al muchacho

-¡y nosotros que, no me diga que se olvido de nosotros señor!-

-¡sneaky, ka-bom ¿estudian aquí?- exclamo el soldado con asombro

-claro que estudiamos aquí es la única escuela en la zona ¿no escuchaste?-el soldado simplemente se alejó del mueble de conferencias cediéndoselo a director quien siguió con el discurso

-bueno muchachos regresen a sus salones la sesión ha terminado-todos se fueron dirigiéndose a las aulas donde la mayoría hablaba acerca de las ocurrencias que todos tuvieron en las vacaciones algunos hablaban sobre sus vacaciones otros de algun trabajo que tuvieron algunos implemente se limitaban a escuchar las historias que tenian sus compañeros.

Justo cuando todo parecia ir de mejor manera llega un maestro para impartir las clases era un hombre calvo de lentes oscuros con un sueter de cuello de tortuga muchos pensaron que era ciego por el baston que portaba al final se quito lo lentes mostrando unos ojos lilas lo cual cuativo a unas estudiantes amablemente se presento dirijiendose a todos los estudiantes:

-buenos dias, me llamo mole y sere su maestro de etica y moral antes que nada quisiera que aceptemos a los nuevos estudiantes ellos son flippy, lammy, y truffles por favor jovenes pasen –truffles era un muchacho con sobrepeso era hermano menor de lammy quien no dejaba de mirar de forma amenazante a flaky quien simplemente se quedaba viendo a flippy con ojos soñadores, de la misma manera de cómo miraba flaky el joven militar hacia lo mismo.

-bueno como las mesas son de parejas veamos…flippy sientate con cuddles, giggles cambia de lugar con flippy y sientate junto a Flaky, trufles sientate con tu hermana en la mesa que esta al fondo-rapidamente cuddles se entristecio aunque cuando se sento flippy ambos comenzaron a platicar tan pronto gliggles se sento con flaky le secreteo algo al oido que provoco el sonrojo de la pelirroja mientras que ambas volteaban a ver a lamy quien simplemente se sento en su pupitre con su hermano quien sacaba de su bulto un chocolate y de esta manera inicaron las clases

-bien jovenes quien puede decirme ¿que significa etica y moral?-en eso la pelirroja levanto la mano lo cual provoco que todos la voltearan a ver haciendo que ella se sonrojara

-señorita flaky se encuentra bien le noto algo de fiebre-

-n…no maestro e…estoy bien… la respuesta, es que la etica y moral son los valores que nos inculcan desde pequeños son paz y armonia en fines mas simples-

-muy bien señorita, por favor tome asiento-

-g…gracias-

-y bien jovenes continuando la eti…antes de terminar un hombre de edad mayor alto con el pelo azul y algo señil abre la puerta y saca de su bolsillo un papel tose un poco y le habla al maestro

-disculpe maestro ¿podrian salir los estudiantes flippy, flaky por favor?-

-emm… esta bien jovenes salgan-ambos estudiantes se observan con interrogacion y rapidamente flippy se levanta y dirijiendose al conserje le pregunta con discrecion acercandose a el

-si señor…lumpy ¿para que nos solicita?-

-¿quieres respuestas de lo que paso ayer vengan conmigo?-el joven veterano simplemente se quedo viendo al conseje avejentado quien con calma en sus ojos sal de la puerta con los dos alumnos quienes se encontraban a espaldas del conserje.

Ya afuera de la escuela el conserje se dirije a una pequeña casa donde se supone vivia el conserje quien amablemente les hizo pasar

-si gustan sentarse por favor-flaky estaba por demas aterrada aunque estaba con flippy no podia pensar en las docenas de peliculas que le hacia ver petunia y giggles para "asustar su miedo" según ellas decian, se le acerco al oido de flippy y le susurro unas cosas al oido

-protegeme-el joven militar solo suspiro de manera nerviosa esas palabras le habian causado unos nervios leves en el estomago algo asi como las "mariposas" en el abdomen

-muy bien ustedes no saben nada de los que les sucedió a ustedes anoche ¿o si?-ambos jovenes simplemente se quedaron plasmados al escuchar eso asi que dejaropn que aqul hombre se sesenta años prosiguiera

-lo que paso anoche no es la primera ves que sucede, muchos años atrás ya habia pasado algo como eso hace cerca de cien años durante mi juventud llego un grupo de ancianos prometiendonos riquezas y alegrias, todo hiba bien y andaba bien hasta que la propia avaricia de nosotros hizo que nos mataramos los unos a los otros.

Según me conto mi padre hace muchos años existian tres personas que vivian en este pueblo y eran muy poderosas se llamaban: ira, miedo, locura. Cada uno tenia una manerta de ser pensar y actuar eran de manera muy obvia a sus nombres durante mucho tiempo ellos se encomendaron a la magia tanto blanca como oscura al final uniendose entre ellos crearon cuatro piedras dos rojas, una verde y una azul, cada una tenia una habilidad diferente el hermano mayor ira habia creado dos piedras, por si solas curaban heridas asi que la gente podia lastimar o lastimarle para luego curar sus heridas frotandose con la piedra, pero al juntarlas causaban que la gente alrededor de ellas se volvieran inmortales, uno podia matar a quien quisiera y al cabo de tres horas estos revivian, al final unos hombres se entraron y mataron a ira mientras dormia en su casa robando las piedras.

Luego seguia miedo quien era el menor al ver a su hermano muerto uso el poder de su piedra zul para ser valiente y tener habilidades que ningin otro ser humano tedria luego que vengo la muerte de su hermano tomo las piedras y se las entrego a la hermana de en medio, despues de eso el se alejo del mundo cultandose del mundo algunos cuentan que vivia cerca de aquí para proteger a su hermana, otros afirman habarlos visto muerto, yo simplemente escucho las historia.

Al final nos encontramos con locura la joven de pelos verdes esta chica tenia un serio problema de actitud siempre quiso ser la mas poderosa afirmaba que ella era lo mejor de lo mejor hasta que un dia conocio el amor de un joven hombre con el que tuvo un hijo pero ella murio en el parto eta chica le hizo prometer a su marido que ocultara estas piedras en el interior del bosque, pero creo que se han encontrado estas piedras ya que he visto que las luces que antes alumbraban ahora se encuentran en penumbre-el hombre se quedo en silencio haciendo que los jovenes terminaran de entender la historia flippy se armo de valor y dirijiendose al conserje tomando le la mano a flaky le pregunto de manera directa

-¿y esto que tiene que ver con nosotros y con usted?-

-tiene que ver con ustedes dos por que ustedes fueron las primeras personas en ver los milagros de las piedras rojas, ustedes vieron lo que hacen lo que ocurre, miren, no se lo que paso para que ustedes tuvieran que morir pero si vi cuando todo se detuvo yo vivi parte de la maldicion, se a lo nos enfrentaremos ustedes veran a sus mejores amigos morir y revivir muchos los tomaran como locos pero tienen que escucharme y saber lo que ocurria,tu muchacho en especial tu sabes lo que sucedió con locura-flippy se congelo totalmente por alguna razon sentia que su madre era locura pero eso era solo la punta del iceberg el no sabia lo que pasaba dentro de su mente pero nunca supo como fue que la locura llego a ser tan fuerte ¿tal ves por la guerra o por el simple echo de tener un destino? Jamas lo sabria pero este era el mejor momento para saberlo y mostrarse como realmente es.

-cuentenos mas-decia la pelirroja

-claro que si pequeña…claro que si-contesto el anciano

**BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA LA SEXTA PARTE SE LEE GENIAL (SEXTA PARTE) ¿Y BIEN? PERDON POR TARDAR PERO ES QUE TUVE PROBLEMAS CON MI FANFIC Y MI CUENTA QUE LES PARECIO AHORA SI ATE TODOS LOS CABOS SUELTOS (O AL MENOS ESO CREO YO) PERDON PERO QUIERO PICARLOS TANTO QUE NO PUEDAN MAS ESPERO REVIEWS **

**AHORA A CONTESTAR REVIEWS DE LA QUINTA PARTE**

**Shadow moon: **revelaremos más, solo sigue el fanfic.

**DobleWhammy: **nos alegra de que te haya gustado esperamos seguir con nuestra buena racha.

**Flaky626****: **que puedo decir el amor es indeciso, aunque no puedo revelar más información ya que echaría a perder la historia.

**Brendadark: **tranquila muy pronto disiparemos todas tus dudas.

**Luna Paola Black****: **mmm… puede ser, a lo mejor, tal vez, no lo sé, quizás, todo depende de que tanto quieren a Flyka.

**ShinigamiRiku:**nos alegra que te haya gustado.

**Ffarjonita: **listo aquí lo tienes hasta calientito como pan fresco.

**P.D.: QUISIERA QUE LEYERAN NUESTROS FANFICS DE 100%WOLF POR QUE AHÍ PUEDE QUE ESCRIBAMOS ALGUNA QUE OTRA PISTA SOBRE EL GRAN MISTERIO DE "UNA NUEVA BALA"**

**BUENO CREO QUE ESTO HA SIDO TODO ESTE ES SOLDADODIGITAL113 DESPIDIENDOSE**

**ADIOS**


	7. DESENDIENCIA

**HOLA A TODOS ESTE ES SOLDADODIGITAL113 Y EL DIA DE HOY LES TRAEMOS LA SEPTIMA Y LAMENTABLEMENTE ULTIMA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA MAS QUERIDA POR TODOS USTEDES EN SERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO ESPERA Y COMENTARIOS**

**ATENCION LOS PERSONAJES DE HAPPY TREE FRIENDS NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MONDO MEDIA**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR EMPECEMOS:**

DECENDIENTES

Luego de que lumpy les conto un poco de la historia, ahí estaban los jovenes, escuchando la historia que le decia aquel anciano quien les contaba mas acerca de lo que sucedió aquella noche donde por alguna extraña razon no murieron, lo cual les parecia extraño

-cuando…locura te tuvo flippy ella murio durante el parto…tu padre me hizo prometer que ocultaria las piedras para que ningun otro mortal-aquel hombre fue interrumpido amablemente por flippy quien solo extendio su mano y con los ojos cerrados le comento a lumpy

-por favor, no le diga a mi madre locura ¿esta bien?-

-lo siento,olvide por completo esa parte, luego de que tu padre me hiciera prometerle que ocultaria las piedras en un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarlas-lumpy volvio a ser interrumpido pero esta ves por flaky quien estaba por demas confundida

-¿Por qué el padre de flippy le dio esa tarea?-el viejo simplemente se quedo callado unos segundos y luego de un suspiro dijo resignado

-por que…como hermano de locura e ira tenia el deber de proteger las pidras para que ningun otro sufriera los horrores que sufrimos mis hermanos y yo-

-pero por que dijo que esto ya habia sucedido hace muchos años, usted no parece tan grande y la mama de flippy debio morir hace 16 años…lo siento flippy-comento flaky quien de manera desidida contestaba las interrogantes seguramente que tenia el joven soldado

-si…lo hice por que crei que podria ocultarselos como hice hace 20 años veras flippy la razon por que hubo esa guerra fue por que el grupo terrorista de los tigres se entero de aquellas piedras y decidio exterminarnos para encontrarlas y asi dominar el mundo-

-¿esa es la razon por la cual murieron tantos amigos mios…por la que mis "hermanos" sneaky y kabom fueron heridos…pos los poderes de unas estupidas piedras-

-me temo que si, esa fue la razon por la cual los solicite a ustedes…aun hay mucha gente que busca estas piedras, gente que solo busca el poder, miren los unicos que tienen los poderes de las piedras azules son splendid,tu hermano, flaky y yo, desafortunadamente ya no estoy en edad para eso asi que deberan tener cuidado para protegerse debido a que splendid es un chico con sed de poder y no dudo que haria cualquier cosa con tal de tener mas poder-los dos jovenes estaban mas que pasmados ahora sabian quienes eran victimas de los poderes de las piedras y lo peor era que aun habia gente buscandolas, flaky no pudo soportar tanta informacion asi que sujetando el brazo de flippy este comprendio el mensaje y rapidamente reacciono

-la verdad nos gustaria seguir hablando señor pero tenemos que irnos-decia el soldado mientras se levantaba de su lugar con flaky mas que asustada alrededor de su brazo

-esta bien pero no lo olviden, muchos trataran de lastimarlos y creo que saben quienes ¿o me equivoco?

-no, no lo hace- finalizo flippy mientras se retiraba de aquella bodega, luego de una corta caminata hacia los salones flippy es detenido por flaky quien lo llevo hasta una zona donde nadie escuchara

-ahora se por que splendid actuaba tan raro-

-¿de que hablas?, de cuando el fue al bos…¡cierto!-exclamo exaltado flippy ahora todo tenia sentido para el, splendid habia encontrado las piedras donde obtuvo los poderes de miedo, donde al saber de esa habilidad la uso para bien hasta que el poder se le subio a la cabeza y por alguna razon odia a flippy

-flaky, prometeme algo-

-si claro,¿que sucede?-

-que sin importar lo que suceda mañana me amaras siempre-el chico simplemente se quedo callado y beso a su amada quien ella confundida correspondio el beso, mientras ellos estaban en su muestra de cariño una maestra los sorprendio y les dio una reprimendra leve por hacer ese tipo de cosas en los pasillos, ellos rieron al unisono y se retiraron a sus salones tan pronto ellos entraron todos se quedaron viendo a flaky quien estaba por demas sonrojada, todos se dieron cuenta en especial sus amigas quienes se voltearon a ver y a reir entre ellas mismas causando mas vergüenza a al pelirroja

-jovenes, sientense por favor-

-si profesor mole-dijeron al mismo tiempo causando risas por parte del veterano, cuando el chico estaba por sentarse en su lugar flaky le susurro al oido

-dejame sentarme con giggles y sientate con cuddles-

-esta bien- el chico se sento con su amigo mientras las chicas platicaban junto con petunia quien simplemente jalo su silla hasta donde estaban ellas y comenzaron a dialogar acerca de lo que sucedió en la ausencia de los dos estudiantes, flippy, luego de analizar el salon, volteo a ver a cuddles y rapidamente le susurro

-¿nos falta alguien?-

-si…la chica de pelo morado-

-¿se escapo…como?

-pues bien, cuano la mestra estaba volteda escribiendo sus cosas ella tomo su mochila y la avento por la ventana, despues de que la mastra se voltera ella le pido permiso para ir al baño, y no ha vuelto desde entonces.

Mientras tanto en el bosque la chica habia avanzado unos metros, el bosque estaba justo al lado de la escuela ella solo tuvo que saltar la valla de no mas de metro y medio para poder estar a merced del bosque luego de avansar se encontro con una cabaña donde rapidamente se adentro en ella y comenzo a revisar lo que se encontrara dentro y casi instantaneamente encontro un bote de cal y lo esparcio por el suelo alrededor de una silla donde ella se sento y comenzo a decir una palabras en latin

-Generatio interfector loquar ... respondere sapiens candidam-la chica simplemente se quedo callada unos segundo cuando una voz tetrica y oscura se escucho en la habitacion esa voz decia una y otra ves la misma frase en un idioma incompresible y a la vez extraño la chica se aferro a su silla y cerro los ojos, cuando los abrio una apariencia blanca se mostro delante de ella, era un hombre blanco, de apariencia madura, vestia una tunica blanca que cubria todo su cuerpo y una capucha cubria su cara hasta el intermedio entre la nariz y el labio superior este ente rapidamente tomo una forma humana, se quito su capucha y observo a la chica, este suspiro y dijo

-¿para que me invocaste?-

-me puedes excplicar, como es que sobrevivio la asquerosa pelirroja si me encarge de que las piedras estivieran separadas-

-¿separadad?, una la pusiste en el patio del chico soldado y la otra la guardaste en tu bolso...nunca las separaste solo te encargaste de que no estuvieran juntas-

-da igual, ¿Por qué no murio?-

-facil, por que ella no va a morir por ti ni por nadie ella morira por el mismo tramo del tiempo,-

-pero ¿por que tuvo que vivir?-

-por que ella tiene mas planes que cualquiera de los otros, ella es la reencarnacion de ira, como el chico militar quien es hija de locura, tambien esta el heroe "azul" quien al obtener los poderes de mi hijo el, tomara ese poder y lo llevara al limite-

-¿y que tiene que ver esto conmigo?, soy la desendiente del asesino eso ya me lo dijeron…pero ¿por que tengo que seguir buscando la manera de hacerte humano?

-por que tu fuiste escojida por tener la sangre de un asesino…por tener la sangre del asesino de mi hijo tu debes cargar con este peso-

-genial…mi abuelo mata y yo tengo que pagar su error ¿eres un idiota o solo eres un viejo verde?-

-niña tu fuiste quien me convoco, acepta mis terminos o te regresare al lugar donde perteneces-

Aquella chica simplemente se quedo callada mientras observaba a su alrededor y luego de pensarlo un poco finalmente le dijo al padre de los sabios

-¿que quieres exactemente de mi?-

-que hagas sufrir a los decendientes de las piedras-

-¿como? Quieres que haga sufrir a flaky, flippy y splendid-

-no, splendid no, el me puede servir solo a los enamorados-

-¿y como lo hago exactamente?-

-solo haz despertar la locura del soldado y el se encargara del resto-

-y que tienes en mente-

-unete con splendid y otros mas para dañar a los amigos de flippy, este se volvera loco y matara a todo aquel que se encuentre enfrente de el-

-¿y para que quieres eso?-

-para que sufran…este pueblucho es demasiado feliz-

-y por que no los haces sufri tu-

-Idiota estoy sujeto a las leyes de los inmortales no puedo tocar a los humanos pero, puedo darles juguetes a los niños-

-noto un toque de locura en tu hablar…me gusta, pero a cambio quiero una cosa-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-quiero que viva y flippy sea mio-

-concedido-

Y al momento en que la niña parpadeo en frente de ella se encontraba un muchacho con un vestimenta formal y un sombrero de copa que adornaba su cabeza

-solo hay un problema-

-¿cual?-

-solo tu y flippy en modo locura puedes ver a pickles, al igual que la locura de la chica pelirroja-

-bien entonces ¿a quienes me recomiendas para que se unan a mi fiesta?-

-tengo en mente unos mocosos que nos pueden servir…-

-¿y quienes son?-

-bueno esta tu hermano, el heroe, el "hacker" como se hace llamar y el mudo-

-espera, esos son chicos de mi salon-

-exacamente, mientras mas cerca los tengas mejor me serviran para acabar con la felicidad de esos 2-

-esta bien, pero con una condicion-

-¿cual?-

-la pelirroja es mia-

-no lo pediria de otra manera-

Y asi fue como aquel sabio desaparecio en una vestisca de humo, lo cierto era que una nueva ola de dolor se acercaba al pueblo y que, esta era una prueba mas para la pareja que presencio todo

**LO SIENTO…PERDON…NO ERA MI INTENCION PERO TENIA QUE HACER ESA BROMA TARDE O TEMPRANO LO SIENTO Y BIEN…¿QUE LE SPARECIO? PERDON POR TARDAR, PERO ES QUE TUVE UN DEFICIC DE INSPIRACION**

**ESPERO REVIEWS **

**AHORA A CONTESTAR REVIEWS DE LA SEXTA PARTE**

flippy-light-in-the-darkness: GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS

DobleWhammy: GRACIAS, EN SERIO, MUCHAS GRACIAS

FFarjonita: PRIMERO RESPONDERE LAS PREGUNTAS 1:POR QUE PARA VIVIR LA PAZ Y ARMONIA, ELLOS TIENEN QUE PASAR POR TODAS ESTAS PENAS PARA PODER SER FELIZES 2: ESTA ES SU PRUEBA DE AMOR…COMO LA DISTANCIA, QUE RECORRERE TARDE O TEMPRANO

**P.D.: QUISIERA QUE LEYERAN NUESTROS FANFICS "one shots" POR QUE AHÍ PUEDE QUE ESCRIBA ALGUNA QUE OTRA PISTA SOBRE EL GRAN MISTERIO DE "UNA NUEVA BALA" Y ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN UN NUEVO PROYECTO QUE MAS ADELANTE LES DARE CONTINUACION **

**BUENO CREO QUE ESTO HA SIDO TODO ESTE ES SOLDADODIGITAL113 DESPIDIENDOSE**

**ADIOS**


	8. RENACIMIENTO

**|HOLA A TODOS ESTE ES SOLDADODIGITAL113 Y EL DIA DE HOY LES TRAEMOS LA OCTAVA PARTE DE MI MEJOR HISTORIA, LA MAS QUERIDA POR TODOS USTEDES EN SERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO ESPERA Y COMENTARIOS Y UN AGRADECIMINETO A "DOBLEWHAMMY" POR AYUDARME A ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO, MUCHAS GRACIAS D.W.**

**ATENCION LOS PERSONAJES DE HAPPY TREE FRIENDS NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MONDO MEDIA**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR EMPECEMOS:**

BUSQUEDA Y RESCATE

La chica tosió un poco después de tragar un poco de eso humo, ella tomo sus cusas y camino hacia la salida donde después de otra caminata llega a la escuela, todos estaban en el descanso asi que fue fácil para ella entrar como si nada, entro y comenzó a buscar a sus compañeros para poner en función su plan, la chica se acerco al grupo y de manera sensual les comento

-¿buscan algo de acción chicos?-decía lammy mientras arqueaba la ceja, los muchachos la observaron, sabían de la reputación de lammy como promiscua pero jamás habían tenido la oportunidad de verlo, mucho menos después de que el hermano de lammy, Truffles farmer, se uniera al grupo, estos chicos eran fanáticos de los videojuegos y animes al grado de que solo de eso hablaban, Russel quien era el cabecilla del grupo y miembro activo de las fuerzas rebeldes se acerco a lammy y de manera seria le reitero

-¿que quieres de nosotros?, que yo sepa solo estas aquí porque tu hermano te obliga-dijo Russel de manera retadora, el chico a pesar de ser un rebelde tenía un sentido de la disciplina muy elevado, en realidad era un MNU que no entendía la manera de mando, por esa razón el se autodenomino como un rebelde, aquella chica lo miro y lentamente se le acerco al oído y de manera susurrante le dijo

-¿tú eres un rebelde verdad?, ¿me podrías hacer un favorcito? Te pagare bien-decía la chica mientras jugaba de manera circular el dedo sobre el pecho del chico manco y parchado de un ojo, el hermano menor de lammy, Truffles se interpuso entre los dos jóvenes y llevándose a su hermana la llevo a un lugar separado

-¿Qué pasa contigo, porque coqueteas con un rebelde?¿y cuál es ese favor tan grande que tienes?- dice aquel chico con sobrepeso

-calma, ademas de que luego te lo explico hermanito-dice la chica mientras pellisca la mejilla de su hermano, la joven se acerco al oido del rebelde mientras le susurraba cosas al oido, mientras los jovenes dialogaban se escuchaban las risas por parte del chico pirata, luego de unos minutos de platica el chico se separo y camino hacia sus amigos y dijo,

- bueno muchachos ella formara parte de nuestro grupo de ahora en adelante, seguiremos todo lo que nos diga y si alguien tiene algun problema, haganmelo saber y usare esto-muestra su mano con un gancho-para apaciguar sus dudas-

Los chicos simplemente se observaron y bajaron sus cabeza en señal de aprobacion mientras mostraban tambien resignacion, la chica se acerco a los jovenes y con maestria les dijo

-bien chicos, para los que no me conoscan me llamo lammy furor, y lo que haremos sera hacerle la vida imposible a los estupidos de los amiguis del salon, ademas tu eres rebelde y tenemos a un mnu en el salon-el chico abrio su ojo de manera furiosa, mientras se acerco a la hica tomandola del la blusa mientras decia vociferantremente

-¿como sabes que hay un MNU en mi escuela?-era ovbio que el chico habia faltado a clases por lo que el dia en que flippy se presento no supo que el era parte de la MNU y mucho menos que tendria compañeros en aquel instituto.

-pues asi es rebeldecito este, tenemos MNU en la escuela y es tu deber eliminarlos ¿o me equivoco?-el chico solto a la muchacha y saco su celular, se alejo del grupony comenzo a dialogar por telefono

-¿con quien hablara?-pregunto truffles a mime quien simplemente levanto los hombros, era obvio que se desconocia con quien hablaba, luego de unos minutos el chico cuelga y se regresa con sus compañeros

-bien, al parecer lapurpura tiene razon y tenemos entre cuatro y cinco MNU en la escuela, tengo ordenes de eliminarlos, me daran el equipo y recursos ya que son 3 de operaciones especiales y 2 altos mandos…tu di que hacer Lammy-la chica levanto la ceja y con una sonrisa picara le hablo al tuerto

-¿tienes algun lugar como un edificio pequeño?-

-tengo un exedificio MNU que podemos utilizar como puesto de reunion, lo tenemos a unas alles de aquí y cerca de ahí estan los hangares militares asi que tenemos cancha libre para el equipo-dijo Russel quien se acerco a mime y truffles quienes ya conocian el edificio, en mas de una ocacion los muchachos habian tenido contacto con los rebeldes incluso intentaron reclutar a mime pero su mudez era un problema al momento de entrar en combate, ademas de que siempre se encontraba solo y aislado, truffles en cambio era un rebelde echo y derecho, no aceptaba a los MNU por tener "demasiadas reglas", esta era una de las razones por las cuales un MNU se vuelve rebelde, los chicos piensan que solo seran unos dias de entrenamiento y luego matar como en los videojuegos, lo cierto es que el entrenamiento MNU es el mas riguroso, moral y psicologico del mundo, a los MNU no les importa mucho tu condicion fisica si no psicologica,al final el descanzo habia terminado y los jovenes se dirigieron a sus salones.

Dentro del salon flippy y flaky se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, el chico le paso una no ta a la pelirroja que contenia escrito

-_ayer soñe contigo, soñe que viviamos solos, en un pequeño apartamento y que teniamos una vida perfecta…soñe con un hijo tuyo y mio-_la chica se sonrojo y bajo la mano debajo del pupitro poniendola sobre la del soldado apretandola suavemente, el chico simplemente sonrio mientras sentia como la cabeza de la chica ladeaba hacia su hombro, el muchacho correspondio a aquel cariño y se quedaron asi toda la clase, escuchando al maestro hablar acerca de su materia.

Al fin, las clases habian pasado rapido y el chico se sentia cansado, su mente estaba llena de informacion que el o tomaba mucha importancia, se acerco a flaky y le dijo

-voy a mi casa a descanzar, perdoname por no acompañarte a la tuya, dijo mientras gentilmente beso la frente de la chica-ella simplemente bajo la cabeza recibiendo aquel dulce beso y acercandose a flippy dijo de manera nerviosa

-s…sabes, mis p…papas no estan e…en casa, e…estare en casa de petunia pero ella se va a ir a casa de cuddles y o quiero molestarla…¿podria ir contigo a la tuya…?-La chica estaba colorada de la vergüenza, el chico simplemente sonrio y tomo la mochila de la niña, se acomodo y se despido de sus compañeros a la vez que se dirigia a su vehiculo ligero que usaba para ir a la escuela

-de acuerdo flaky, ven conmigo-el chico saco del asiento un casco de ciclismo y otro que tenia una pinta de chasco tactico, la chica rio ante la ironia mientras flippy tomaba el de la bicicleta, esto lo noto la muchacha quien le pregunto a flippy

-oye…¿por que me das el casco de soldado?-a lo que el chico respondio co una sonrisa

-por que es mejor que este y no quiero que te pase nada-la chica se sonrijo y se puso el casco, le quedaba grande lo que provoco una risa agradable por parte del muchacho, este se puso el suyo, se sentó en la moto y la dio la señal a la pelirroja de que hiciera lo mismo, esta se sento y tomo la contura del soldado quien se puso nervioso ante la situacion

-no te preocupes, conducire despacio-dijo el chico mientras arrancaba el motor, y se puso en marcha hacia su casa que estaba a media hora de camino, la chica estaba abrazada del muchacho mientras su cabeza estaba recargada en la espalda del mismo, en seguida se quedo dormida.

Dentro de su mente se mostraban imágenes de flippy caminando durmiendo en un sofa, ella se acerco a el y le pregunto

-flippy…¿estas despierto?- en eso el muchacho se levanto y contesto de manera siniestra

-flippy no esta aquí, ¿quieres dejar un mensaje para el?- aquella voz solo se reia a carcajadas, estas eran muy perturbadoras para la pelirroja, el muchacho se acerco a ella e intento agarrarla, pero algo provoco un salto de ella levantandola del aire y levitandola hasta un punto donde bajo a una superficie suave, ella abrio los ojos y se encontro en la cama de flippy, volteo a su izquierda y vio al soldado quien estaba quitandose sus botas, mientras realizaba esa accion tarareaba una cancion que flaky conocia bien, su cancion favorita de la pelliroja, ella sonrio y levantandose tomo los hombros del soldado y comenzo a cantar con el la dulce cancion este chico quien estab con los pantalones cargo y una camiseta blanca se acomodo en la cama mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja, esto beso su frente mientras cerraba los ojos y de dispusia a dormir, la chica se despojo de su zapatillas y se acomodo en el pecho de flippy durmiendo placidamente en los hombres del joven quien solo abrazaba a la chica con su cabeza en su cuello, los chicos estaban durmiendo.

El chico se encontraba en un cuarto obscuro, su mente comenzo a prosesar imágenes que rapidamente se convertian en paisajes y esto cada vez tomaban formas.

Estas formas eran de edificios abandonados el chico rapidamente levito y se posiciono en una pocicion de sentado, flippy estaba encerrado en ese cubo metalico, se escuchan las balas de los enemigos, el vehiculo avanza con fuerza y ajetreandose entre las calles, el vehiculo se detiene, habian matado al conductor, estaban en medio de un tiroteo, uno de sus compañeros intento usar la torreta del humviee pero fue incapacitado por un francotirador, solo podian disparar desde las ventanas, sus rifles eran muy grandes para moverlos asi que usabaron las escopetas, subfusiles y pistolas que tuvieran a la mano, trato de desender al piloto muerto del vehiculo, luego de eso intento moverse del copiloto al conductor, tenia que sacar a sus hombres de ahi, creyo que podia, lo consiguio durante unos minutos, movio aquel vehiuculo agujereado por los proyectiles, luego de avanser unos metros el vehiculo se detien, todos sus hombres le preguntan por que se detiene, este responde

-¡por que no soy yo!- el chico se lanza hacia sus compañeros de manera salvaje, despierta en su cama, no hay nadie con el, comienza a analizar la situacion mientras trata de comprender lo que ha sucedido, su mente comienza a revisar los ultimos tramos de su sueño lleva su mano a la frente mientras sucurra –otro maldito sueño- observa su reloj y se da cuenta de que ha dormido cerca de 2 horas, suficientes para el luego se da cuenta de que falta algo, la chica no esta este se levanta y comienza a revisar su departamento, escucha ruidos en la cocina, el chico se acerca y ve a la pelirroja degustando unos chocolates que el muchacho tenia en su refrigerador, el chico se acerco a ella mientras ella estaba de espaldas comiendo esos dulces que a ella le fasinaban, el chico le comento

-¿Cómo fue que los encontraste? y ¿cuantos me quedan?-dijo el chico mientras se rascaba la cabeza, la chica volteo aterrada mientras tenia un poco de chocolate manchando si labio inferior, ella escondio los dulces en su espalda mientras decia

-f…flippy, hola…veo que d…despertaste-la chica estaba roja de la vergüenza mientras miraba de manera dulce al soldado esperando que no le dijera algo malo, la chica trago el chocolate que tenia en la boca y comento muy fluidamente –la verdad es que tengo un sexto sentido para los chocolate y no te preocupes, aun quedan muchos-decia la chica con una sonrisa, el muchacho se acerco a ella y con el pulgar quito el poco chocolate que tenia embarrado en el labio, el chico llevo ese poco de aquella golosina a la boca provocando el sonrojo por parte de la pelliroja, estos se acercaron y se dieron un tierno beso mientras se dijeron a mismo tiempo

-te amo mucho-esto provoco las risas de ambos jovenes y la secuencia repetida de beso

**BUENO MUCHACHOS AQUIE TERMINA LA PARTE OCHO DE LA HISTORIA MAS QUERIDA POR USTEDES, ESPERO REVIEWS ALENTADORES SOBRE MI FANFIC, ¿QUE LES PARECIO? (AL FINAL ENCONTRE ESA INSPIRACION QUE NECESITABA) Y AHORA ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN LA PARTE 9 DE "UNA NUEVA BALA" BUENO SUSCRIBANSE, COMENTEN Y PONGAN ME GUSTA ESTE VIDE…(ESPERA…QUE?)PERDON ESTO NO ES YOUTUBE… BUENO CREO QUE ESTO HA SIDO TODO ESTE ES SOLDADODIGITAL113 DESPIDIENDOSE**

**ADIOS**

**P.D.(YA NO HARE MAS FANFICS GORE ASI QUE PARA LA PROXIMA SEMANA ELIMINARE LA HISTORIA "HORA DE JUGAR" POR ASUNTOS FAMILIARES ASI QUE SI QUIERES SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA QUE ALGUIEN LA AGARRE Y QUE LA SUBA A SU CUENTA POR QUE YA NO ESCRIBIRE FICS GORE) ESPERO QUE COMPRENDAN…HASTA PRONTO**


	9. PASOS EN FALSO

**HOLA A TODOS ESTE ES SOLDADODIGITAL113 CON LA NOVENA PARTE…NOS ESTAMOS ACERCANDO AL FINAL DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA DE LA HISTORIA MAS QUERIDA POR TODOS USTEDES…ASI ES ESTOY HABLANDO DE "UNA NUEVA BALA" ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN… (PERDON POR LA TARDANZA PERO ES QUE TUVE VARIOS CONTRATIEMPOS PARA LLEGAR A ESTO, FUE FALTA DE INSPIRACION SI SE PUEDE DECIR)**

**ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE HAPPY TREE FRIENDS NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MONDO MEDIA**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR EMPEZEMOS:**

UNA NUEVA BALA PARTE 9

_Tiempo que corre, acercando esperanzas…Dando tiempo a la sutil compañía de la soledad, a asentarse…a crecer…y aposentarse en tu piel…la esperanza de una compañía que aleje la soledad, perdiéndome poco a poco en el horizonte… y esperando quedas, tu mente iluminada por ilusiones…Que poco a poco desaparecen de tu mente, dejando solo la fría soledad…Haciéndote compañía en tu larga espera._

Pasos en falso

Los jóvenes se siguieron besando, ese beso tenia algo en particular que llamaba la atención, ese beso era diferente a otros, era un beso que calmaba, controlaba y relajaba, realmente se sentían esas "mariposas" de las que tanto se hablan, la chica tomo al chico en las orejas separándolos, ella con una sonrisa le comenta de manera tierna a Flippy

-amor, hable con mi mama y es momento de que se conozcan, mi padre te quiere como un hijo y mis hermanos splendont y cup te respetan y te quieren, pero mi madre aun no te conoce y quisiera que se vieran-el chico feliz y a la vez nervioso asiente con la cabeza a aquella chica quien le da un beso en la mejilla, el chico correspondió a aquella muestra de afecto dándole un abrazo, el cual producía que el corazón de a pelirroja latiera con fuerza, el muchacho se encamino hacia la habitación donde tomo algo de ropa y se dirigió al baño para ducharse, la chica quien ya estaba arreglada fue a la sala donde su celular sonaba , ella lo contesto y respondió

-b…bueno-

-hola Flaky soy petunia, oye te gustaría que venir con Giggles y conmigo, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte ahora te mando la dirección-la chica pelirroja noto que la voz de su amiga era mas grave que lo normal, supuso que se encontraba enferma así que no le tomo mucha importancia, era fin de semana por lo que creyó que estaba ronca por alguna fiesta, así que contestando muy segura y alegre acepto, la chica se dirijo hacia el baño donde entro y hablando entre ella y la cortina dialogo con su novio

-amor me hablo petunia, me invito a su casa va a ir Giggles…¿te gustaría ir amor?-pregunto la chica mientras escuchaba a su novio bañándose, el chico abrió la cortina contestando a la pelirroja.

-no puedo amor…tengo que ir al centro de operaciones para que me den mi paga por las misiones de la semana pasada además de que tengo que pagar las cuentas, nos veremos como a la de cualquier manera yo te llamo…esta bien amor-, la chica sonrojada no dejaba de observar el cuerpo de su novio quien inocentemente se dejaba ver todo, esto lo noto el soldado y riendo le dijo a la pellirroja

-hay amor, no hay nada que no hallas visto antes jejeje-el chico se acerco a la pelirroja y le robo un beso en la frente mientras tomaba una toalla que estaba a espaldas de la chica, se la puso y camino hacia su guardarropa donde comenzó a vestirse para ir a centro de operaciones, la pelirroja caminaba detrás del soldado mientras el se despojaba de la toalla.

Ella se acercó y lo abrazo de la espalda mientras besaba su nuca, el muchacho se giro encontrándose con los labios de la chica, ella comenzó a pasar sus manos por la piel del muchacho quien tomo a la chica y comenzó a desvestirla, sin separarse de sus labios, de un momento a otro los jóvenes se entregaron en cuerpo y alma una vez mas.

Un tiempo después los muchachos comenzaron a vestirse para ir a sus respectivos lugares, el chico ya estaba listo, se encontraba vestido con un traje de gala con partes en verde oliva, y su característica boina, se dirigió a la puerta y beso a la muchacha mientras se subían al vehículo, el muchacho condujo al lugar donde le había dicho Flaky que se encontraría petunia y Giggles, llegaron y la chica se bajo del lugar.

El muchacho acelero dejando atrás a la pelirroja mientras ella caminaba al edificio de departamentos estudiantiles donde Vivian petunia y Handy, comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras que a mitad de camino observo a un grupo de jóvenes que dialogaban entre ellos, esto puso nerviosa a la chica, cuando se alejo y los dejo atrás comenzó a escuchar pasos detrás de ella, no hubo tiempo para que reaccionara, estaba siendo secuestrada.

Habían pasado una media hora mientras el muchacho llegaba a la base o centro de operaciones donde se encamino hacia la zona de cajeros donde recibió su pago con el que pagó las cuentas del departamento que la organización le entrega, en eso recuerda que Flaky quería que hablara con su madre, el tomo sus partencias y se vistió de una manera mas informal. Con solo sus botas un pantalón cargo una camisa negra y su boina, llego a la casa de la señora donde le hizo pasar, la casa de Flaky estaba decorada con una fachada muy llamativa era un color muy hermoso, en la pared cuadros de la familia donde se apreciaban a los 5 integrante, habían fotos de Flaky de bebe y de Splendont mas chico, también había una zona de la pared donde estaban imágenes y fotografías del papa de Flaky con Splendont en lo que parece la guerra de 20 años donde estaban vestidos con el uniforme del ejercito, luego de mucha platica que le hizo Flippy acerca de las intenciones con su hija, ella se acerco y amablemente le comento.

-Si ustedes se aman listo, no importa no haberse visto en mucho tiempo para no sentir algo por ella... si ustedes se aman deben de vivir juntos, las cosas pasaran, es decir, si ustedes desean estar juntos podrán vivir juntos, deben de ser pacientes...solo deben de luchar y cuando deban de juntarse pasara... tengan fe... ten fe por mi hija, no te tires hacia abajo...se fuerte por ti y ella, se aman?- el muchacho asintió con la cabeza, la señora sonrió y prosiguió.

-entonces seguirán juntos...ustedes son tal para cual así que disfruten su amor que de seguro estarán... no se cuanto, pero tal vez el destino los una mas que por solo cartas y visitas-

-pero no se si mi vida sea la correcta para ella-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-a que soy un soldado, no sabe las veces en que me pongo a pensar que es lo que sucedería si algo me llegara a pasar, si llegase a morir en combate ella…-

-Flippy…- interrumpió al muchacho poniendo su mano sobre su hombro-Flaky y yo sabemos de primera mano lo que es tener a alguien especial que sea militar, lo acepto, había días en los que no dormía pensando en como estaba pop, si comía o dormía bien, si lo habían capturado o si estaba prisionero, pero aprendí a controlar esa desesperación y ahora estoy muy bien con Pop, tengo todo lo que puedo pedir, un excelente esposo, unos hijos hermosos, una casa magnifica, y tengo una vida sin preocupaciones, aprecio que tengas esos puntos de vista por que se que quieres lo mejor para mi hija, pero tienes que entender que tu no tuviste la opción, fue algo que sucedió y ahora tienes que esforzarte por no perder, no lo hagas por ti, tus compañeros ni tu nación si no quieres, hazlo por mi hija…-

El muchacho quedo pasmado ante las sabias palabras de la madre de Flaky quien transmitía calidez y paz, muy parecidas a las que tenia su hija el muchacho feliz de la vida dialogo con la madre hasta que su celular sonó, el chico lo contesto y rápidamente se retiro, el joven contesto alegremente al ver que el identificador mostraba el rostro de la pelirroja:

-si amor, que suce…-no pudo terminar esas palabras cuando una voz robótica comenzó a hablar

-"plomo verde" tenemos a tu novia secuestrada en el ex edificio de operaciones MNU, si la quieres viva entréganos los códigos de las ojivas de la base libertad y la dejaremos ir, si llego a oler MNU no dudes que no le volare los sesos, ahora todo lo decides tu Flippy, esta es mi ultima llamada-

El chico quedo congelado mientras las lágrimas corrían en su cara, sus dientes rechinaban, la ira e impotencia dominaban su cuerpo, el chico había jurado proteger a la muchacha a toda costa y ha fallado, el muchacho tomo valor y se despido de la mama de Flaky, era peligroso comentarle la situación ya que ella llamaría a la policía o a los MNU, y entonces Flaky moriría, el chico llego hasta su casa y comenzó a vestirse para la operación, tomo los códigos y los guardo, sabia que los rebeldes notarían la diferencia si llevaba códigos falsos el muchacho se acerco a un espejo y se decía a si mismo

-listo para esto-una voz en su cabeza contesto inmediatamente

-creí que te habías olvidado de mí-

-dije que te usaría cuando me sirvieras…y ese día llego-

El muchacho hablo con sus hombres y les pidió que solo hicieran una revisión interna, sin infantes extra para no comprometer la chica ni los códigos, subió a su vehículo y avanzo hacia control donde sus compañeros Sneaky y K-ka-bom lo esperaban para ayudarlo, el comenzó a explicar la situación y la comunicaron al capitán Splendont y al coronel pop quienes eran los mas cercanos a la pellirroja y a Flippy, el chico estaba listo para ir cuando escucho los ruidos del equipo de sus compañeros

-lo siento muchacho pero no pueden acompañarme esta vez-

-¿por que?- dijo ka-bom mientras se vestía

-escuchaste lo que dije, si los rebeldes descubrían que hay mas MNU involucrados matarían a Flaky- el petizo entendió y exclamo resignado

-esta bien, pero a la primera muestra de daños a tu persona entraremos a salvarte-

-esta bien soldado, esperen mi señal y revisen el lugar donde me dijeron-

Sus hombre contestaron afirmativamente y el chico se dirigió al lugar donde le habían encargado, llego al lugar, tomo su arma y cerrando los ojos exclamo susurrantemente

-hagámoslo-

**BUENO, AQUÍ TERMINA LA NOVENA Y PENULTIMA PERTE DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA, ¿LO DISFRUTARON, LE FALTO ALGO? DE CUALQUIER MANERA HAGANMELO SABER A TRAVEZ DE LOS COMENTARIOS, PERDON SI TARDE MUCHO PERO EL PROBLEMA ES QUE NO TENIA MUCHO TIEMPO PARA HACERLO ASÍ QUE POR ESO, PERO AHORA ESTA AQUÍ Y ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, QUIERO AGRADECER A DOBLEWHAMMY Y A FFARJONITA POR SU PARTICIPACION EN ESTE FIC, GRACIAS A LAS 2 EN ESPECIAL A UNA…ASÍ ES DOBLE, JAJAJA ES BROMA SABES QUE ES A TI AMOR**

**BUENO CREO QUE ESTO HA SIDO TODO, ESTE ES SOLDADODIGITAL113 DESPIDIENDOSE**

**ADIOS**


	10. BUSQUEDA Y RESCATE

**HOLA A TODOS ESTE ES SOLDADODIGITAL113 CON LA DECIMA PARTE Y FINAL DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA DE LA HISTORIA MAS QUERIDA POR TODOS USTEDES…ASI ES ESTOY HABLANDO DE "UNA NUEVA BALA" ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN**

**ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE HAPPY TREE FRIENDS NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MONDO MEDIA**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR EMPEZEMOS:**

BUSQUEDA Y RESCATE

Flippy entro en aquel edificio, armado con un rifle personalizado, con nerviosismo se aventuro hasta llegar a una habitación donde encontró a las chicas, lammy estaba sentada en una silla mecedora de madera observando a Flaky quien estaba atada de manos y pies en una silla de plástico, al ver al chico ella comenzó a forcejear y a balbucear, el chico nervioso apunto hacia la chica de pelos morados cuando escucha el sonido de recarga de dos armas, voltea a su derecha y observa a dos rebeldes este baja el arma y observa a aquellos rebeldes encapuchados.

Lammy apunta a la pelirroja amordazada mientras sostenía una revolver, apuntaba directamente a su cabeza.

-suelta el rifle o adiós rojita-dijo la peli-lila, el chico lanzo el rifle lejos.

Ella estaba dispuesta a jalar el gatillo cuando de la nada el chico se interpone entre amabas chicas pone una mano en su espalda (donde guarda una obregón) mientras dice-baja el arma lentamente-el chico observa a la chica con una mirada de locura desenfrenada, en su mente se dice a sí mismo -soy rápido pero no soy un asesino-piensa el chico mientras espera una respuesta de la chica

Mmm - piensa detenidamente - claro - baja lentamente el arma para erguirse en un segundo. En el momento indicado mientras se produce el suspenso saca una beretta de entre su chaqueta apuntando amenazadora a Flippy - Jeje, ¿Tú eres el guardaespaldas? - Cuestiona - No le hare nada... en solo unos segundos, pasados los mismos jalare el gatillo - Apunta a Flaky - ¿Que harás Flippy?- Sonríe de lado de manera provocativamente enfermiza

El chico toma el arma lentamente y lo entrega a la chica, se encuentra en un dilema ¿matar a quien consideraba una pariente? ¿O sacrificar su vida por su amada? el chico muestra sus manos mientras piensa en que hacer -listo, ya no soy una amenaza déjala a ella ¿quieres saciar tu ganas? ¿Gástalas conmigo?-dice el chico mientras piensa -vamos, ya no tengo un arma de fuego, pero si hago que se descuide podre quitarle la italiana y poder defender a Flaky-el chico espera una respuesta por parte de la chica

-Al parecer deseas cuidar a Flaky a cuestión de todo ¿No? - Cuestiona entre risas - Pero si ella no está - Señala a donde debería estar la joven que yacía a las espaldas de Flippy. Aquellos soldados se la habían llevado - Esto es así joven, si tu amor es verdadero encuéntrala - Camina lentamente hacia atrás guardando el arma - Si es que puedes vencerme - Corre de manera rápida hasta desaparecer en la primera intersección de pasillos que encuentra.

-maldita sea, control aquí alpha 1 necesito "imagen aérea" búsqueda de objetivo civil 3,-decia el chico por la radio que se encontraba en su oreja, luego de la estática, la voz de la radio contesta -10-4 ,F-113, veo que fuera del edificio hay 4 civiles que entran en una camioneta, dos de ellos forcejean con uno de ellos, el otro solo está subiendo al asiento del pasajero, muévase soldado, están avanzando-el chico corre hacia fuera del aquel edificio donde observa como la camioneta empieza a avanzar, la chica solo golpea la ventana mientras se escucha a través del vidrio-¡ayúdame!-el chico trata de alcanzar la camioneta pero esta escapa antes de que pueda hacer algo, el chico apunta su arma pero al final la baja, sabe que si dispara aunque sea a las llantas puede provocar que se volqué el vehículo y por lo tanto dañar a la chica -alphas necesito un "ligero" !ahora¡-dice el chico

El vehículo avanzaba con toda y simple velocidad. La suerte de la distracción de la joven había provocado su captura.  
- Flaky - Ríe de manera preocupante - Tanto tiempo, hacía rato que no te veía - Murmuro de manera perturbadora.  
- ¿lammy? - Cuestiono nerviosa la joven.  
- Ha, si. Ahora soy la mala de la película - Ríe de manera paranoica - Y creo que recuerdas a Russel y a Truffles - Los susodichos saludan - ¿Quien diría que hoy no sería el día? - Cuestiona con egocentrismo. Los jóvenes simplemente ríen.  
- ¿Que quieren? - Cuestiona la pelirroja.  
- Solo desaparecerte, ya que tu nos servirás muy bien - Ríe de manera desquiciada - Y ver de que es capaz tu noviecito.  
- Novio - recalco Flaky.  
- Si claro...-dijo la peli-morado  
Varios minutos luego de conducir. Ingresan a un Túnel ya que habían notado que los veían en el aire.  
Jamás salieron al final del túnel.

-F-113, lo siento entraron al túnel de la 56 y los perdí ahí, repito, los perdí en el túnel de la 56-el chico estaba aun en el edificio mientras veía como un cuervo avanzaba hacia él con una cuatrimoto en la panza, el chico pensaba -que rápido-el helicóptero dejo caer el vehículo ligero mientras el piloto hablaba por la radio contestaba por la radio -señor, tome use esto y atrape a esos rebeldes- -¿rebeldes?-cuestiono el chico mientras subía a la moto -así es ellos son los rebeldes que buscamos, por favor señor el coronel Pop necesita de la pelirroja, por favor encuéntrela y tráigala a salvo- -no me lo tienes que decir 2 veces- dice el chico mientras arrancaba la moto

El vehículo había frenado en mitad del túnel. Donde del cual descendieron los jóvenes de manera veloz para luego ingresar a una alcantarilla.  
- Baja- Ordeno la joven  
- No, esto es un asco! - Exalto molesta Flaky.  
- Baja o adiós tapas de los sesos – Ordeno, La joven simplemente asintió.  
Luego de varios segundos ya caminaban por el desagüe debajo de la ciudad.  
- En la siguiente intercepción a la derecha está la salida - Acoto Truffles que tenía un aparato GPS en la mano  
- Rápido - Ordeno Lammy de manera seria.  
El avanzar había sido tranquilo, Flaky no se podía resistir mucho ya que su fuerza al lado del fornido Russel era casi nada.  
- Es aquí - acoto la joven - Suban - Ordeno. De allí salieron lo que al parecer era el sótano que conectaba a un gran edificio. Uno por demás importante...

el chico luego en pasar varios vehículos llega al túnel y observa la camioneta con las puertas abiertas, el chico saca su arma y camina lentamente hacia el vehículo, para luego darse cuenta de que esta vacio, voltea a ver a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que la tapa de una alcantarilla estaba a medias cerrada el chico toma la radio y exclama -aquí F-113 en el túnel de la 56 hay un vehículo civil y una moto MNU quiero que se las lleven, entrare a una alcantarilla necesitó los planos en el visor de mi casco… ya-dice el chico mientras comienza a bajar hacia el desagüe llega y comienza a pensar -dios, hacia donde lleva este desagüe-enseguida un zumbido suena en el casco del soldado y toma el control del mismo, el chico mira los túneles y se da cuenta de que uno de ellos lleva a un edificio en particular -el ex-centro de operaciones rebeldes, acaso ellos están ligados a los rebeldes-dice el chico mientras toma su rifle y comienza a correr hacia el edificio que estaba a solo 10 minutos del lugar

- Bien, trabajo casi terminado... oye Mime - Acota lammy - llévate a Flaky al último piso cuesta arriba... en la habitación especial - menciona, el joven asienta y se lleva a rastras a la joven. - chicos... esto es asi - levanta la vos llamando la atención a los hombres que estaba allí - De seguro el novio de ella está en camino, deseo que preparen todo, viene el enemigo...su enemigo - ríe de manera desequilibrada - Hay que divertirnos - Acota.  
- alto! - Menciona el líder del grupo - Debemos de acerté caso? - Cuestiona arrogante  
- Hawk, el vendrá y si no hacen lo que digo - Menciona Lammy - el los acabara a todos, es un experto  
- Y tu eres una chica con problemas mentales... quien no dice que eres una espia? - cuestiona soberbio.  
- Tu sabrás - Observo los ojos del joven que eran cafés, su mirada era penetrante. El líder comprendió el mensaje.  
- Bien niña... nos acomodaremos y esperaremos al plomo, por cierto ¿Quién es?  
- Flippy esmera - Se marcha pisos más arriba juntos con sus compañeros en el ascensor hasta que un dolor de cabeza y punzadas en la sien no la dejan pensar.  
- ¿Sucede algo? – Cuestiona Truffles  
- Nada - murmura. El tiempo se acortaba. Pero aun asi las cosas seguían un rumbo. Uno que ninguno se esperaba...

el chico sigue caminando por aquellas cloacas, enseguida suena su radio, el contesta -aquí F-113, que pasa-, -soldado no vamos a permitir que entre solo a un edificio rebelde, espere unos 15 y le mandaremos a sus hombres y al comando-dice la voz del coronel, el chico molesto contesta casi gritando-ella no tiene unos 15, me adelantare, saben dónde estoy-dice el chico mientras llega al edificio, el toma valor se exclama a sí mismo -ave María, dame puntería- dice el chico mientras comienza a subir por aquellas escaleras oxidadas

-Ya saben, equipo 1 cuidara la primera habitación de ingreso, equipo 4 estará en el segundo piso, grupo A estará en el piso 7, que crea que todo ha terminado y camine confiado, estarán los de refuerzo en el piso 8 y equipos especiales FR estarán en el 10, Splendid junto a su equipo en el 12, Karla junto con Truffles, lammy, mime, y russel estarán en el piso 12, ya saben - Acoto serio cada uno asintió.  
En cambio una rebelde parecía demasiada pensativa  
- De seguro pasara hasta el nivel 10 sin problemas - Acotaba analítica la militar- Debemos de usar nuestro mayor nivel de táctica cuando venga aquel, en especial si es el… - Agrego seria - Sera un día muy pero muy divertido - sonríe de manera alarmante.  
- Pero lammy - Acota dudoso Splendid- Sabes que no nos queda mucho - Acota preocupado  
- Si, es verdad - Afirma Russel  
- Lo se... pero le daremos a Flippy un día que jamás olvidara - Ríe de manera alusiva.  
El juego había empezado...

**BUENO MUCHACHOS, AQUÍ LO TIENEN, LA MEJOR DE MIS HISTORIAS…ESPERO PODER CONTINUARLA DE LA MISMA MANERA EN COMO LA EMPEZE…Y BIEN ¿QUE LES PARECIO?, ESPERO REVIEWS.**

**BUENO CREO QUE ESTO HA SIDO TODO ESTE ES SOLDADODIGITAL113 DESPIDIENDOSE**

**ADIOS**

**P.D.:SI QUIEREN MAS INFORMCACION ACERCA DE LA MNU POR FAVOR LEAN LOS FICS DE 100%WOLF, POR FAVOR, SE QUE NO SON DE HTF PERO ES QUE NO ES UN TEMA QUE LES AGRADE**


	11. REENCUENTRO

**HOLA A TODOS ESTE ES SOLDADODIGITAL113 Y EL DÍA DE HOY LES TRIGO LA ONCEAVA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA MAS QUERIDA POR USTEDES, ADEMAS DE QUE UNA NUEVA BALA NO MORIRA, LUEGO DE PENSARLO MUCHO Y DESPUES DE SUBIR UNA NUEVA HISTORIA RECORDE MIS VIEJOS DIAS COMO ESCRITOR MILITAR, ADEMAS DE QUE MI METODO ARTISTICO HA REGRESADO, Y NO SOLO ESO SI NO QUE ADEMAS MI AMOR POR HACER VIDEOS REGRESA ASÍ QUE TARDE O TEMPRANO VERAN NUEVOS VIDEOS EN INTERNET, MIENTRAS DISFRUTEN DE ESTAS HISTORIAS MILITARES EN LO QUE ME VUELVO COMO MI MENTOR –TOM CLANCY-**

**BUENO SIN MÁS QUE DECIR EMPEZEMOS**

**UNA NUEVA BALA 11**

REENCUENTRO

El chico armado y nervioso comienza a caminar dentro de aquellos cuartos que constituían aquel edificio vacío, grafitis y muebles viejos decoraban el lugar donde ocurriría una gran batalla, Flippy subió por las escaleras encontrando sus primeros objetivos, eliminándolos casi inmediatamente, sin miedo ni tiempo subía por las escalinatas eliminando rebeldes cada vez que volteaba, encontraba un enemigo.

Algunas veces le devolvían el fuego, atinaban a la armadura haciendo temblar al soldado, muy nervioso y asustado debido a la frialdad con la que jóvenes de entre 13 y 18 años quienes con solo chalecos tipo keblar, pistolas y subfusiles, algunos con rifles y escopetas que tenían un único objetivo, eliminar MNU's y que mejor manera que eliminar a una unidad de operación especial.

Los rebeldes tienen una serie de recompensas por placas de identificación MNU, lo llaman "plata por placa", un recluta vale $500, un regular $1000, y un fuerza especial $1500, así que aquellos soldados que mas que militares parecen guerrilleros, viniendo de familias pobres buscan una manera errónea de ganar dinero para sus familias.

Flippy sabia que no le quedaba mucho tiempo a la chica mientras entraba a cada habitación que encontraba, al final piso por piso subía, encontraba enemigos, los eliminada y por ultimo revisaba las habitaciones en espera de encontrarla

-donde...donde...donde estas¡- grita con cólera a la vez que abría las puertas encontrándose con enemigos o vacías sin poder distraerse solo su mente le mostraba imágenes de escenarios posibles, encontrándola viva, muerta, armada, amordazada, mil imágenes pasaban, luego de 1 hora buscando se encuentra con algo que el reconocía...un collar, lo toma y lo acerca a su cara.

-estas viva...lo se puedo sentirlo sin importar nada te encontrare-el infante guardo el adorno en su chaleco y prosiguio corriendo a la vez que oleadas de enemigos buscaban una manera de eliminarlo, pero su entrenamiento no lo preparo para lo que estaba por venir, subiendo las escaleras y doblando hacia el pasillo no noto el haz de luz que paso por su estomago, solo dio tiempo de escuchar el pequeño bip y después la explosión.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo de Tree todos se preguntaban donde estaban la pareja y demás compañeros, encontrándose en el descanso, todos buscaron a los muchachos sin respuestas, de pronto observaron las televisiones que se encontraban en aquel gran comedor que solo sintonizaba las noticias, mole quien vestía su traje de corbata negro mostrando imágenes aéreas de un edificio del cual solo que se escuchaban disparos y camionetas y vehículos pesado de la MNU así como de los rebeldes, una batalla tanto interna como externa ocurría, ya que aquel edificio era el centro de operaciones de los rebeldes en esa ciudad, los 30 pisos estaban llenos de unidades rebeldes sin olvidar los sótanos donde aquellos mencionados solo salían para encontrar a las unidades del mando.

Dentro del edificio se encontraban Flaky amordazada, Lammy observándolo todo y varios rebeldes monitoreándolo todo, desde posiciones hasta programas de noticias.

Flaky logrando soltar su mordaza se dirige a Lammy y con lágrimas en los ojos le pregunta

-¿por que haces esto, por que estas con ellos, como es que los rebeldes trabajan contigo?-Lammy observando a la pelirroja toma una silla y se coloca enfrente de ella

-mira yo no trabajo con ellos, es totalmente a la inversa, ¿Por qué?, pues por que les di información sobre los asentamientos principales del mando, pero al movilizarse se dejaron ver y Flippy solo tuvo que encontrar su punto centrar para que sus amigos vinieran, ahora la razón es simple…poder-dijo tomando un suspiro- los MNU y los rebeldes están experimentando con una nueva bacteria llamada morfos, esta muta a las personas haciéndolas parecidas a insectos gigantes, ahora yo encontré en un edificio MNU varios documentos que los MNU querían eliminar para terminar el virus, como recompensa no solo me hicieron una de ellos si no que además soy comandante de las fuerzas armadas rebeldes-el pequeño grupo de rebeldes a escuchar eso solo vociferaron un grito de combate y continuaron con sus labores-

Ahora la razón por la cual te capture es para atraer a Flippy, ¿por que? Pues por que el tiene el gen perfecto para terminar el virus, su misión canis lupus lo infecto con una parte del virus que aun estaba en prototipo, pero su sistema lo elimino y lo muto sintetizando el mismo-Flaky impresionada y pasmada solo se dirigió a ella con la mirada en el suelo-¿Cómo sabes eso?-contesto lastimosamente.

-por que cuando me escapaba de la escuela era para unirme a ellos o para hacer mis pactos con ciertos amigos, amigos muy malos que llegaran aquí cuando el momento llegue, ¿crees en demonios Flaky, en la vida eterna?-miro a Flaky acercando su mirada psicópata sobre ella

-!Por que dices eso¡-grita Flaky asustada por el comentario-con quienes haces tratos Lammy- termino súbitamente-

Lo sabrás, muy pronto lo sabrás-termino Lammy redirigiéndose a los controles de la base, su mirada cambio, mientras en la escuela todos observaban la batalla ocurrida a las afueras de la ciudad, donde rebeldes y MNU luchaban encarnizadamente mientras nubes negras se acechaban, hacia la ciudad, entre tanto en el instituto todos asustados solo observaban a la vez que MNU se introducían en la escuela dando seguridad y atención a aquellos jóvenes.

Ella consiente de lo que ocurría y callada aunque nerviosa solo podía observar como su amado y sus compañeros del chico luchaban para salvarla, aunque en realidad ella no era ni siquiera un objetivo secundario, ella sabia que había algo más, ahora lo sabía.

Dentro del combate unos soldados se acercaban mas hacia el edificio, aquellos recibían apoyo para poder ingresar al edificio y salvar a su amigo y comandante de su pelotón

-por que tenemos que salvar a Flaky cuando tenemos cosas mas importantes- grito ka-boom soldado disparando desde una camioneta MNU destruida

-por que no es a la chica a quien queremos, esta es la base central, el punto principal de los rebeldes, si nos hacemos con esto tendremos todo, desde planes hasta comunicaciones-contesto Sneaky al lado de el mientras cambiaba su rifle de precisión por su pistola.

-¡mierda!En serio -exclamo impresionado aquel muchacho, se había buscado un objetivo así durante al menos dos años

-exacto, la hija del ahora general Cup es solo un objetivo de alfas, por ahora lo importante en hacernos con la base-

-pero como los rebeldes penetraron en la ciudad sin que nos diéramos cuenta-dijo el chico eliminado rebeldes que se aproximaban y salían de las tuberías y edificios adjuntos

-por que usaban el suelo y las casas-dijo una voz que se aproximaba hacia aquellos jóvenes, era el teniente Splendot, quien caminaba hacia ellos con solo su pistola en cinto-señores esta es la situación-se acerco a ellos y comenzó a hablar

Jajajajaja!-se escuchaba una risa femenina por un altavoz - bienvenido al concurso soldadito- eres la estrella de mi show que esta transmitido en vivo y en directo por todo el pueblo, ahora tu, un asqueroso perro de los maricones! del mando tendrás el honor de pasar por mi salón de obstáculos, si pasas te daré el honor de ver como tu putita roja grita y llora antes de verla morir pero ni se te ocurra usar las balas o todo el edificio y tu noviecita se ira al carajo!-

El chico entendió el mensaje, soltó su rifle y tiro las armas al suelo quedando únicamente con su cuchillo de combate

-...bastante bien...pero falta algo...quítate el chaleco...quédate con tu uniforme, pero el radio y el chaleco se van- el suspiro, cerro los ojos y solo tomando sus peticiones se despojo de lo demás -bien!...listos señoras y señores, niños y niñas, el club de la muerte de las gloriosas fuerzas rebeldes, se complace en presentar a -Mime!, Truffles y a Russel- contra Flippy en un combate de todo a todo por la supremacía de la mejor firma de mercenarios!.

El chico no creía lo que veían sus ojos, sus compañeros a quienes confió muchas cosas eran en realidad unidades rebeldes y no solo eso, si no que por sus uniformes eran la elite de los roji-negros, tragando saliva y empuñando su cuchillo recordó muchas cosas, su mirada cambio y un color amarillo ámbar domino el tinte de sus ojos-vamos...vengan!-exclamo con una voz tensa y enfurecida- aquellos tres solo se miraron y dos se retiraron dejando solo a Truffles quien solo saco de su espalda un mazo con hacha integrada, corrió hacia Flippy y lo golpeo con suma fuerza y rapidez en un costado haciendo que colapsara, vomitando sangre golpeo su cuerpo con la pared y quedo inconsciente unos momentos.

Abrió los ojos, se miro en una habitación oscura y otro ser igual a el lo observaba su mirada era mas enloquecida y maniática...el había vuelto, su locura regreso y el solo se impresiono...

**BIEN AQUI TERMINA LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL NUEVO COMIENZO DE ESTA HISTORIA, ¿QUE LES PARECIO, LES GUSTO? DEJEN REVIEWS Y ESPEREN NUEVAS HISTORIAS Y CONTINUACIONES, YA QUE EN OTRAS HISTORIAS EXPLICARE MAS SOBRE LAMMY Y SU PACTO, LOS MORFOS Y SOBRE LA MISION CANIS LUPUS DE LA QUE TANTO RONDA A Flippy… ESPERO LES GUSTE LO QUE LES TENGO PREPARADOS, HASTA LA PROXIMA**

**BUENO CREO QUE ESTO HA SIDO TODO, ESTE ES SOLDADODIGITAL113 DESPIDIENDOSE **

**ADIOS**


End file.
